


RESTART - True End Route

by XanifTheDeath



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Confidant!Shiho, Gen, New Game +, Real Thieves, Spoilers, Time Loop, Time Travel, more tags to be added as the story goes, multiple POVs, no beta we die like men, not the same traitor(s), work in progress (for now)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanifTheDeath/pseuds/XanifTheDeath
Summary: At the end of their journey, a choice must be made. The Trickster got a deal from a mysterious person. To lose everything again, or to win their freedom. He must replay the game to save his friends and steal back his future. But nothing happens like it was supposed to. Nobody is the same.Who will betray him this time? Had he made the good choice by restarting the game? Will they be stuck in that timeloop forever? Who was the person that gave him that deal?Are they on the road of glory or ruin?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (The rest of the notes are at the end of the chapter.)
> 
> This is my first fic, so be gentle please !  
> English isn't my first language, so I might do some mistakes here and there.  
> WARNING : End Game spoilers in the beginning of the Prologue!!!
> 
> Disclamers : I own nothing, except the idea of this fiction(and the fiction itself).

This story is a work of fiction.

Similarities between characters or events to persons living or dead in your world are purely coincidental.

Only those who agreed to the above have the privilege of participating in this game.

**- > I agree.**

_I do not agree._

The contract had been sealed.

The world is not as it should be.

It's filled with distortion, and "ruin" can no longer be avoided.

Those who oppose fate and desire change...

From time to time, they were referred to as Tricksters.

You are the Trickster...

Now is the time to rise against the abyss of distortion.

 

* * *

 

"Thank you for using this line today. We will soon arrive at Shibuya, Shibuya. It is the last stop. Please transfer at this station if you would like to use the subway lines. _Thank you for using this line_."

"Shibuya... it's been a while since the last time I came here." muttered a young boy with black hair, standing in front of the Subway. He was looking around him, like if he was searching something.

_'It looks just like how I remembered it.'_

The young boy started walking straight forward, not paying attention to the people.

_In this game, there's almost no chance to win._

"Huh?"

"Hey there, man." said a familiar voice, pulling him out of his thoughts, followed by another voice. "Over here!"

_Ryuji and Ann were smiling at him from the van._

Today is their last day in Tokyo. Everyone agreed to take him on vacation, pretending it was because of him and his stay in prison.

"We were supposed to be disbanded." said someone behind him. He turned back and saw Yusuke. "Not that I mind!"

He smirked at this. _'Not like any of us would mind.'_

_...The only way to be victorious is to cheat back._

"Sorry we stopped here like this. Doing repairs." explained Ryuji, not seeing the sudden nervousness of the black haired boy.

_'What is this voice?'_ He shook his head. _'No... I must be hearing things.'_

"Is it done yet Morgana? " asked Ann, looking at the former 'not a cat' thief.

"Why I'm the one doing all the work again." complained Morgana, repairing the van.

"It's not like any of us knows how to do this, except you of course!"

_...there's no "happy end"._

"It wasn't supposed to be over?" asked Yusuke, who sat next to Haru

"It's alright, it's a day off!" she answered with a cheerful voice.

Makoto nodded "Exam are done too. Let us at least see you off."

"It's like if we were in a dream." added Ryuji. _Probably talking about school!_ "It doesn't even looks real!"

He chuckled. "A _dream_ , you say? ..." he muttered.

_It may be hard to accept the fact that it's reality... but it's the truth._

"Do you really have to leave?"

He didn't answered Futaba's question. His head started giving him headaches. He closed his eyes and fell on his kneels, but they never meet the ground. The world had turned black, and everything around him stops.

"Hey, are you alright?!"

_You are a slave. A slave of destiny._

_'Who are you? ...you're not Lavenza, are you?'_

_It was definitely a very unreasonable game._

_'Answer me...'_

_But even so..._

_'What are you doing?'_

_...it won't stop you to play until you finally win._

_'What do you mean? What "game"?'_

_Am I not right, **Trickster**?_

_'What do you want...'_

 

* * *

 

When he opened his eyes, Tokyo had disapears. There wasn't anything in those darkness, except for a butterfly flying in front of him.

"Welcome to this place, young man. I summoned you here because I needed your help."

_'...that butterfly.'_

"We may have met before, or we may haven't at all..."

_'What do you mean?'_

"...but before we continue, can you state your name?"

The boy didn't answer.

"I see, well it's not like I'll force you to do it! I have a deal for you."

"A deal?" repeated the boy, not trusting the unknown voice.

"Trickster, you want your friend back and have a happy life with them, right?"

He nodded.

"I'll send you back to your first day in Tokyo and let you struggle as much as you want to save all of your friends, but not before facing a certain evenement... who might make you forget some 'things'."

_'Huh?'_

"But don't worry about that... it's not like you'll never remember or something!"

The voice(the butterfly?) laughed.

"In exchange, I want you to stop someone for me, since I can't do anything myself. They created a cycle where your journey is repeated again and again, and everything and everyone is stucked in this time loop, including you Trickster!"

"Who?!" exiged the Trickster "Who did that?!"

"I'll explain you when you'll remember our deal."

The black haired boy started disappearing in the darkness. Flashy buildings blinded him with artificial lights. He was going to be send back to _'that place'_ , where everything turned wrong.

"Hey, I didn't say I agreed. Stop it!"

"See you soon, ... **Joker**."

 

* * *

 

_"Good. Now get running!"_ said a boyish voice, who seemed to be right next to him, even if no one was here.

_"This is our only chance!"_ exclaimed a boy's voice, way to familiar to him.

_"Stay calm! You can get away now!"_ responded a girl's voice, younger than the others.

Joker ignored the voices, already knowing what waited for him at the end of the path. He looked at the white briefcase for a second, then keep watching the area. He didn't need more problems.

_"We'll retrieve the briefcase on our end."_ added another girl's voice

_"...suspects...not...confirmed... ...hold... your ...position..."_

Seems like they were still searched, except for him since he had to get their attention for the others to escape. The Shadows were everywhere, looking for a way to catch him and get back the treasure.

_"Hm...? What was that..?"_ asked the younger girl's voice

_"Don't worry about us. Just concentrate on getting away!"_ finished the boyish voice.

He nodded, then start running to the Casino's exit. He makes sure to not fall while he was jumping on the chandeliers.

_"But I have to say, showing yourself above that crowd earlier was an excellent move."_ Added the boyish voice who seemed proud of him. _"Nice work as always, Joker."_

_"I bet Skull wouldn't pull it off that smoothly." teased another girl's voice_

_"This happens because he has no sense for aesthetic." declared a boy's voice_

_"Shut up, Inari."_

Joker sighed. _'It looks like everything will be the same.'_

 

* * *

 

As he expected, the shadows were the same as for the way to the exit. He jumped through the windows, then faced the policemans. There was no way to escape this. He hated this feeling of déjà-vu! Especially when it was painful!

"Didn't expect to find some kid."

"You have your teammate to thank for this."

_'Thank you teammate.'_

"You were sold out."

_'I know, I know!'_

"Suspect confirmed ! Cuff him !"

_'So that's what the butterfly meant when they said that I would face something that would make me forget everything...'_


	2. Case 1 - May the Interrogation Begins

"Guess the drug was too strong... Wake him up!" ordered a voice.

It was the only thing he heard before someone throw a water bucket at him.

 _'...Huuuhh? What was this for?...'_  he though, before he saw he was in a shady dark place.  _'Where am I?'_

"No dozing off."

He tried to get up but noticed he was handcuffed to the chair.  _'… H-handcuffed?!'_

"You still don't get it, do you?" said the man, approaching him dangerously. "Give it up!"

Before he could register what was happening, the man kick him in the stomach, breaking the chair in the process.

The boy coughed. "Nngh..."

"Come on, cooperate. Or what, you want another shot?" he threatened, putting his foot on the boy's head, trampling him. Instead, the black haired boy gave a look to the camera in the corner.

"Huh ? What about the camera? Are you thinking it can be used as video evidence?" he asked, catching the boy by the hair.

"… …" the boy didn't say anything.

"Didn't you hear my question? Answer!" the man gave him another kick in the stomach.

"Nngh... !" He coughed and wheezed.

The man moved away and took a file.

"Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons..." he recited. "Manslaughter too, yeah? Talk about the works."

"To think that all those crimes were led by a punk like this... And you seemed to be enjoying every second of it... huh?" he looked at him contemptuously.

 _'I was... enjoying it... ?'_ The boy was confused.  _'Everything's hazy... I can't remember...'_

_**nIgHTmArE M0dE aCtiVAteD** _

"...You should know your place." He gestured to the officer next to him, who liberated the boy and get him up.

"Sign here." ordered the man, showing him the document he was reading before. "It's a confession under your name."

"......" the black haired boy still didn't answer, and slapped the document.

"I see... I need your hand to sign this, but..." he got up, then crushed the boy's leg.

"Urgh... !"

"I don't care if you end up losing a leg." he finished.

The 'bastard' gave him the document and a pen. "Don't expect to walk out of here in one piece. We're going to make you understand... One must take full responsibility for their actions..."

He read the paper.

_**Sign your name : ----- ------** _

He hesitated for a moment, but decided to be honest. He wrote a name, " **Akira Kurusu** ".

 _'_ _ **Akira Kurusu**_ _. That's my name.'_ He silently nodded to himself, and return the file to the officiers.  _'I'm finished.'_

* * *

 

A young woman walked through the corridor, to a certain room. Until one of the policemans stopped her. "Excuse me, but this area's off-"

"I'm  **Niijima**  from the Public Prosecutors Office." answered the woman in a business suit.

"The prosecutors office? What business do you have here?" asked the policeman

"Just let me through; it's urgent. There's something I need to confirm with the suspect."

"Niijima-san, I believe this case is no longer in your jurisdiction. Besides..."

A voice behind the woman interrupted them. "Are you prosecutor  **Sae Niijima**?"

The woman turned around to face her interlocutor.

"There's a call from your director. Hurry and get it over with. To be frank, you're being an inconvenience."

SIU Director: "*sigh* I thought I ordered you to stand by."

"I'm responsible for this case, yet I'm not even being allowed an interrogation!?" snapped the woman

SIU Director: "I'm calling because I knew you'd bring it up."

"I will not be convinced unless I confirm it for myself. This is MY case." she insisted.

SIU Director: "*sigh* Good luck to you then. I won't be expecting much though..."

The call ended. The woman sighed, exasperated.

"Ah prosecutor. I forgot to mention something important. Your time will be cut short. We can't permit you to talk with him for long."

"…..." she didn't bother to answers him, her face was telling exactly what she was thinking of him and his fake worryness.

"It's for your own sake. His methods are unknown. After all, we don't even know if it's safe to simply meet and speak with him."

"… I understand." she gave up. Fighting against them was meaningless.

 

* * *

 

"… I didn't expect it'd be you."

When Akira looked up, he saw a woman with grey hair and brown eyes talking to him. He didn't know how, but she seemed quite familiar. Has he seen her before?

"You'll be answering my question this time. My name is  **Sae Niijima**."

Something catch her attention on the floor. He didn't knew what it was, but the look on her face was saying that it was something bad.

"Those bastards..." she cursed under her breath.

"Can you hear me? It seems you've been through a lot. Almost anything can happen here... and I can't stop them." She asked, worried. "That's why I need you to answer me honestly. I don't have much time either."

Why would he do that? It's not like he owe them something, surely not after what happened before her arrival. But then again, he didn't remembered much and wanted to know why he was here in the first place. Without forgetting that he had the strange feeling he already met her before.

"What was your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident?" asked Niijima, once more. "I didn't think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn't assemble a case for prosecution."

"It's because I couldn't figure out the method behind it." she finished, waiting for an answer.

"Why do you want to know...?" asked Akira

"This isn't an issue of whether or not it can be used in court. I need to know. This is my case, after all." confessed Niijima. She wasn't ashamed to say it out loud.

"It seems you're coherent." she concluded "When and where did you find out about "that world"? How is it even possible to steal another's heart?"

She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Now, tell me your account of everything. ...Start from the very beginning."

The black haired boy held his head with his hands, then closed his eyes, trying to remember.

 

* * *

 

When he opened his eyes, everything has disappeared. A blue butterfly appears in his field of vision, while the voice of a young girl was speaking to him. It was kind of familiar. Has he seen it before?

"...You are held captive." said the mysterious voice "A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance."

The butterfly disappeared too. Only the voice remained.

"This is truly an unjust game... your chances of winning are almost none." continued the girl "But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you..."

"… I beg you. Please overcome this game... and save the world..." The blue butterfly reappears from nowhere, as the voice spoke saddly. "The key to victory lies within the genuineness of your bonds-the truth that you and your friends grasped."

"It all began that day... when the game was started half a year ago... For the sake of your world's future... as well as your own... you must remember..."

A bright light blinded him, forcing him to close his eyes.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up, he was on his train to Tokyo. He was in his student clothes with his glasses on, and wasn't hurt at all. Everything was normal, at least around him, and there wasn't any butterfly.

_'Was it all a dream?'_

"Thank you for using this line today. We will soon arrive at Shibuya, Shibuya. It is the last stop. Please transfer at this station if you would like to use the subway lines. _Thank you for using this line_."

He frowned.  _'No. The pain was real.'_

"What? Are you for real? A mental shutdown?"

He turned his gaze to two girls he could heard gossiping.

"It's the truth!"

"To a person though? That's gotta be a joke. You really love all that occult stuff, don't you?"

When he finally arrived to Shibuya, Akira pulled out his phone to find his way to his 'new home'. But after turning on his phone, a weird icon appeared on it. It was a red and black icon with a eye, it almost looked devilish. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to waste, and so he tried to quit the weird application, which didn't show any reactions.

"Have you already seen thaaaat thhhh-"

He looked up to the voice but the person didn't move at all, like frozen. Everything and everyone has stopped, except for himself. In front of him was a big blue flame that looked like it was alive, like a monster. Akira fixed the monster for a moment, then he saw a familiar face. It was his face.

He was shocked, but at this very moment, time continued like nothing had happens. He turned his gaze to his phone, seeing the red app glowing. What should he do? There was one thing he could do, and he didn't think twice before doing it.

He deleted the application.

_'This is so strange. But I still have to go to "Yongen-Jaga".'_

He ignored the shivers he had because of the app and the weird dream he had in the train, then continued his walk.

 

* * *

 

 _'Starting today,_ _**Sojiro Sakura** _ _will be taking care of me. His house should be in the back streets of this residential area...'_

Akira visited the place, reaching for the house in question, until he saw a name plate saying " **Sakura** ". It looks like this might be  **Sojiro Sakura** 's house... but even after ringing the doorbell, it doesn't look like anyone will answer the door.

_'Maybe he's gone out...'_

"Looks like no one's home..." said a deliveryman "Oh yeah... Sakura-san's usually at his cafe around this time." then he muttered "Well,  **Leblanc** 's in the back alley so I should make my other deliveries first..."

Akira went in the back alley but didn't search for long. He couldn't miss the Cafe Leblanc, as surprising as it could be. In fact, he was sure he already came here once.

 _'It looks like this place is_ _**Leblanc** _ _... Let's go inside.'_

 

When Akira entered the Cafe, he heard people talking about the recent strange accidents of circulation with some persons going crazy. A old couple was listening to the TV Show while the Manager was doing some cross-words.

"...Didn't something similar happens the other day?" asked the old lady.

"Vertical is... the name of a shellfish used for farming pearls..." muttered the Manager, before looking up to Akira. "...Oh right. They did say that was today."

"We'll be going now. The payment's on the table." said the old man.

"Thanks for coming." said the manager, monotonous.

"This place is in the back alley, so there's no worries for a car crashing in here."

"A what now?"

"… you know, the accidents! …well, see you next time."

By looking at the face the man did, he wanted to get a reaction out of the manager of the place, and it worked.

"... Four hours for just a single cup of joe." sighed the Manager "So you're Akira Kurusu?"

He nodded.

"I'm  **Sojiro Sakura**. You'll be in my custody over the next year." said Sojiro Sakura with a grin. "I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you're the one, huh?"

Akira didn't know if it was a compliment or not, but shrugged anyway.

"Have you been told? A customer of mine and your parents know each other and-" continued Sojiro. "Well, not that that matters... Follow me."

They went upstairs.

"This is your room. I'll at least give you sheets for your bed. You look like you want to say something."

 _'It's cluterred.'_ thought Akira, but he was aware he shouldn't complain. "It's big."

"It's on you to clean up the rest." declared Sojiro, as if he was reading his mind. "I'll be leaving after I lock up each day."

"You'll be alone at night, but don't do anything stupid. I'll throw you out if you cause any trouble. Now then..."

He turned to face Akira. "I got the gist of your situation."

"You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you. Right? That's what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him, yeah?"

_'He falled because he was drunk.'_

"… And now that you've got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school. The courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your parents also approved. In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass."

Akira sighed, but keep quiet.

"It's best you not talk about anything unnecessary. I am in the restaurant business, you know. Behave yourself for the year. If nothin happens, your probation will be lifted."

_'A whole year...huh.'_

"Cause any problems, and you'll be sent straight to juvie. We'll be going to  **Shujin**  tomorrow."

"Shujin?" asked Akira

" **Shujin Academy**  – the school you'll be attending. We'll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there." explained Sojiro. "There's rarely a place that'll accept someone like you, you know."

He started to go downstaires, and muttered. "What a waste of my sunday..."

Akira ignored Sojiro's comment, lost in his thoughts.

This day couldn't get worse than that. First, some creepy nightmares, then a sort of illusion of a burning monster with his face, and finally being constantly reminded that he was nothing but an annoyance for everyone.

_'I'll be living here starting today... I should check out what's in here...'_

He started cleaning the room, since he couldn't do anything else.

Sojiro cameback, wondering why he was doing so much noises, and saying some things about no believing he could cleans a room. This day was physically and mentally exhausting. He changed his clothes and lies down in his bed.

_'Arrest... Trial... Criminal record...'_

He remembered what happens back in his home town.

_'Still, I couldn't just let that go...'_

The girl's voice resonated in his mind.  _"This is truly an unjust game... your chances of winning are almost none."_

 _'Game...'_ He didn't think of it as such before she said it that way.  _'An unjust game... that I can't win.'_

His phone started ringing. When he looked at it, he could see the screen glowing red a little bit.

_'Hm, it's that wierd app that somehow ended up on my phone... I thought I deleted it...'_

Just in case, he deleted it again and fell asleep right after putting his phone back in his pocket.

 

* * *

 

The sound of chains wake him up, shocked by the presence of said chains. He was handcuffed(again!?) and in prisoners clothes. He sat up and took his head into his hands. Was he going crazy or something? A simple laugh stopped his thoughts. To his right, there was two little girls with blond hairs, one golden eye and a eyepatch with a 'V' on the other for each of them, and blue guards uniforms. He tried to approach them but saw that even his leg was chained to the cell.

The two little girls looked like twins, if it wasn't for the eyepatch that could differentiate them. The twins moved away, showing a desk and a man with a long nose in front of him.

"Trickster... Welcome to my  **Velvet Room**."

The twin to his right spoke suddendly. "So you've come to, Prisoner."

"The you in reality is currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream." continued the one to his left.

"You're in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!" finished the one to his right.

He turned to face the master of this place.

"Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance." said the man in the center of the room. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter."

"I am  **Igor** , the master of this place. Remember it well." declared  **Igor**. "I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well."

"Important matters?" This day was already strange enough, but he could at least listen to what this Igor wanted to said.

"Still, this is a surprise..." continued Igor, looking around the room. "The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such."

He looked back at him. "You truly are a "prisoner" of fate. In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you."

"Ruins?"

"Haha, worry not. There is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be "rehabilitated." Rehabilitated toward freedom..." explained the man, his smile even bigger than before, if it was possible. "That is your only means to avoid ruin... … Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?"

Akira's face darkens at those words. "I'd rather avoid ruin."

"Very well, that is enough. Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation."

The twins turned to face him, looking at him with emotionless eyes.

"Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others." started Igor when he saw the confusion on the boy's face. "To your right is  **Caroline** ; to your left,  **Justine**. They serve as wardens here."

"Hmph, try and struggle as hard as usual." Snapped the girl named  **Caroline**.

"The duty of wardens is to protect the prisoners. We are also your collaborators. ...That is, if you remain obedient, which I don't have to worry about." Declared the other one,  **Justine**.

"I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion."

Then, they turned away from him.

"Now then, it seems the night is waning... It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place." finished Igor. "We will surely meet again, eventually..."

He waved his hand and alarms started ringing throughout the entire room.

"Time's up. Now hurry up and go back to sleep." yelled Caroline.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today.  
> Now, Akira Kurusu is *almost* fully awares of what is happening to him. Even though, all he got was weirds dreams and a weird app, people talking badly of him, and a lack of sleep. Next time will be even more surprising.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Case 2 - Pervert Castle

Akira was on his way to school, under the rain and hoping he wasn't late for his first day there. Up ahead, he saw a blond guy running to a car. He ignored him and looked to his phone... glowing red again, but more than before.

_'That strange app I saw last night is back... it keeps showing up...'_

Yesterday, he went to Shujin with Sojiro to speak with the principal and his new homeroom teacher, Sadayo Kawakami. Most of the discutions was about his behaviour, rules and be careful not to be expelled. Miss Kawakami was clearly afraid of having to deal with him, as if he was some kind of monster. And finally, Sojiro reminded him that if he do something funny, he would be send straight to juvie.

"Damnit... screw that pervy teacher!" cursed the blong guy.

"...pervy teacher?"

The boy turned to face him, surprised, then asked in a threatening way. "What do you want? You plannin' on rattin' me out to **Kamoshida**?"

Akira was confused. "Kamoshida?"

"Huh? In that car just now. It was **Kamoshida**." explained the boy. "He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is – the king of a castle? Don't you agree?"

"The king of a castle?" This made Akira even more confused. Well, after those nightmares and the weird app that keep showing up and all that stuff, everything could be possible.

"No, I mean...uuuh... Wait. You don't know Kamoshida?" He looked at him suspiciously. "Are you really from Shujin?"

"I think so..."

"Are you messin' with me? You're wearin' a Shujin uniform." After looking at him more carefully, he added. "A second-year, huh... we're the same grade then. Never seen you before though." Then something in the blond's head clicked, as if everything makes sense. "Oh, you a transfer student? Then no wonder you don't know him."

He started leaving. "This rain ain't too bad. We better hurry up, or we'll be late."

Akira nodded, but his head began to hurt again when he noticed that everything went red for a second. "Ngh...!?"

"Uuugh, my head hurts..." muttered the boy "Dammit... I wanna go home..."

 

* * *

 

He opened his eyes, only to see he was back at the interrogation room, with Niijima-san if he remembered correctly.

"… there was a terrible subway accident that day. You remember it, don't you?" declared Niijima. "I assume you know of the uproar that the public calls the _**'psychotic breakdown incident'**_."

He wasn't sure what was happening to him, but what he knew was he had to answer her question if he didn't want more problems. "I might."

"You say it like it's none of your business." she pointed out. "It was all over the news, and one of the victims included a teacher at your high school."

He didn't know which teacher she was talking about, but he had an idea. The kind of teacher that call himself a 'King' maybe.

"I've no doubts you heard about it." affirmed Niijima, then asked. "On that day... were you still an 'ordinary' student?"

He had some doubts about it, but after hearing her question, he was almost sure he wasn't normal anymore. "What do you mean?"

"… Let me change the question. You transferred to Shujin Academy, correct?" she affirmed. "An ordinary prep school that could be found in any city...That what it should have been."

"What happened around that time?" she asked one again. "Tell me everything – truthfully."

 

* * *

 

Next thing he knew was, after followingthe blond guy throughout the alley(or running after him because he was daydreaming again), they were facing a castle with the name of the school written on it. They went inside, curious, it really looked like a castle. But some weirds guards catched them and throwed them in a cell. They tried to get out, unsuccessfuly.

The 'King' of the place, apparently named Kamoshida, came to 'execute' them. At first, both students refused to believe it, but what comes after told them Kamoshida and his guards were more serious than they thoughts. He called the blond student " **Sakamoto** ", then started beating him up.

Akira tried to stop them and help **Sakamoto**. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything but watch.

Kamoshida seemed to have enough of this. "I'll have you killed right now."

"Stop it!"

"HM...? What...? Don't you dare tell me you don't know who I am." threatened Kamoshida.

"That look in your eyes irritates me!" he yelled, kicking him in the stomach. "Hold him there... After the peasant, it's his turn to die." He ordered to his guards.

Akira tried to stop the self-proclamed King but the guards retained him.

"I don't wanna die."

"HAHAHAHA!"

Akira cringed, but his fustration has gone after what faced him. It was the blue butterfly from his dreams, and the mysterious girl's voice came back, ringing in his head. _"This is truly an unjust game... your chances of_ _winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you..."_

_'But it's not a game...'_

"What's the matter...? Are you simply going to watch?" said a familiar voice. "Are you forsaking him to save yourself?"

_'N-No.'_

"Death awaits him if you do nothing." they continued. "Was it all a mistake?"

"It wasn't." muttered Akira. He tried to fight back, but didn't move at all. The guards were more strong than him. No that's not it, they just weren't humans to begin with.

"Very well... I have heard your resolve."

A sudden pain hit his head. It was hard to breath.

"It's a contract."

Akira writhed. He was sure he already lived this moment. This voice sounded like his own, but it wasn't because of that.

"I am thou, thou art I..." started the voice. "For the sake of the justice thou believe in, make the blasphemers repent!"

He felt his chest burning, letting out a painful scream. No one was paying attention to him. But _he_ didn't ignore them.

"Use thy rage to call my name! Show me thy strong will and call me, even if thou art chained to Hell itself!"

He lifted his head and glanced to Kamoshida, giving him a death glare.

"Execute him!"

"That's enough!" raged Akira. Everyone in the cell silenced at the boy's scream.

The monsters stopped. "What was that...?" They let the blond boy go, then turned to face him.

"You desire to be killed that much...? Fine!" said Kamoshida, before making a sign to one of the guards. They hit his head with their shield, breaking his glasses on the floor.

The guards pinned him on the wall, while one of them draw on his sword to cut off his head. A shock wave came from the boy, ejecting them away. The black haired boy looked up, then remark the mask on his face. He maked sure the mask was real, then ripped it off forcefully. It hurted but he didn't stop, he had to take this off. He cried out loud because of all the pain.

Blood flowed on his face as he smirked devilishly, and his eyes became pure gold. Blue fire englufed him, followed by a vision of the flames developing a red grin as a psychotic laugh could be heard from them. The flames retreated, forming a strange entity behind the boy, soon completely surrounded by dark chains.

Sakamoto was still on the floor, looking at him in shock, as if he was some kind of monster.

A devilish smile appears on Akira's face. _'Persona.'_

"My name is, stealer of dark hearts, **Arsène**! I am the rebellious soul that resides within you." said **Arsène.**. "If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis."

"Give me your power." answered Akira.

"Hmph, very well..." Arsène sounded statisfied.

"Who the hell are you? Guards! Start by killing that one!" ordered Kamoshida. The guards melted, replaced by two Pyro-Jacks."You'll learn the true strength of my men!"

The two Pyro-Jacks attacked, but missed him. While he was dodging their attacks he felt a weight on his right leg, when he checked what it was he saw a large knife big enough to pierce someone totally.

"Detest the enemies in front of you. Show them true darkness, then stab them in the back."

Following the advices of Arsène, Akira use his newfound power to kill the enemies. " **Eiha**!"

The first Pyro-Jack died because of the spell, but the second who was still here tried to throw an Agi to him, unsuccessfuly. Akira took his knife then sliced him in two. The enemies were gone, but it was just a matter of time. _'We should probably lock up their 'King' to distract them.'_

"Sakamoto-kun, the keys!"

"Y-yeah!" Sakamoto picked up the keys and locked the cell. Kamoshida tried to force the door, ordering them to free him. Quickly, Akira and Sakamoto run throughout the dungeon, looking for the exit. They did their best to stay hidden from the enemies.

"Hey, what's the deal with this?" asked the blond, looking at Akira's clothes.

"I don't know." He wished he could. "We should go before getting in trouble again."

"Ah, you're right! S-sorry!"

Sakamoto seemed kind of intimidated. It was understandable when the person in front of you, looking perfectly innoffensive, just invoque a powerful monster by ripping off his own face, burning alive and get a weird disguise. Speaking of disguise, he was in a black trench coat with a gray collared shirt, black trousers, brown cuban heeled boots, and had a pair of red gloves. His mask, back on his face, was a white bird-shaped mask with a black design around the eyes.

Fortunately, they didn't encounter any monster on their road to the exit. But he felt eyes on him during the entire escape.

 

* * *

 

They both went their separate ways after escaping the weird castle and Kamoshida. All that happens was beyond sanity. He would have thoughts this was just one of his nightmares again, but Sakamoto saw it too. It had to be real.

He put his hand in his pocket, and touched something that shouldn't have been here. Keys. He looked at the item in his hand for a moment, then he knew where they came from. It hadn't the same appearance than before, but it was the keys of the Castle's cells. However, Sakamoto wasn't here anymore, so he would have to wait for the end of the classes to tell him about it.

Silently, he made his way to the faculty office to talk with his teacher, who just complains over him being way too late.

"Um, Miss **Kawakami**?"

She turned to him and immediately sighed. "What is it again? It's not like you can protest, right?"

She got up, then walk outside the office.

"Anyway, I'll have you introduce yourself when class resumes. By the way, when you introduce yourself, be serious about it even if you're lying to the class, okay?" Ms. **Kawakami** said. "Do NOT say anything unnecessary."

Akira nodded as she led him into class. Students were already talking about him and stupid rumors about smoking, bullying, bring knifes and other stuff like that. Now he thought about it, he would have to check if he still have the knife he got from nowhere. Or maybe it was Arsène who gave him. In any cases, he would have to hide it as much as he could.

"I'd like to introduce a transfer student: Akira Kurusu. Today, we had him attend from the afternoon on since he wasn't feeling well." said Kawakami. "Alright, please say something to the class."

"Nice to meet you all." he said as mild-mannered as he could.

The students continued whispering to themselves about him, all surprised by his calm but fearing his anger if someone made eye contact with him. The teacher show him his place, next to the windows. He sat down behind a blond girl with twintails, who just ignore him, not even giving him a look.

He thought about trying to get some 'friends,' or he should say _'people who aren't going to be his enemies'_. The only one he could think of as a friend was Sakamoto, another delinquant like him, but at least, he didn't looked like he believed the rumors about him.

The classes started. This was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, did you heard about Kamoshida? They said he was locked in the boy's bathroom ."

"What? Really?"

"And the keys had disappears. They took hours and even had to break the door!"

Akira looked at the keys hidden in his bag. It was the ones he kinda stole in the weird castle, where they locked up that Kamoshida. It wasn't a mere dream after all. He found himself lucky to not have to face the pervert teacher today after the little 'accident' with Sakamoto. Ms Kawakami warned him about the blond boy, saying he is only troubles.

Speaking of the devil, Sakamoto approach him, asking him to join him on the rooftop. With a last warning, Ms Kawakami left. Akira didn't waste any time and walked to the rooftop.

"...Here you are! Sorry for callin' you up like this." said Sakamoto. "I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like _"Don't get involved with him,"_ huh?"

"Something like this."

"Figured as much." sighed Sakamoto. "Then again, we're in the same boat. I heard you got a criminal record. Everyone's talkin' about it. No wonder you were so gutsy."

Akira shrugged, then sat on one of the table.

"...What was all that that happened? You know, how we almost got killed at that castle..." whispered the blond boy. "It wasn't a dream... right? You remember it too, yeah?"

Yeah, he remembered it. And he had proofs. He put his bag on the others table between the two of them, then took the keys and throw them at him.

"… Wait that... that was the keys we used to lock up Kamoshida, right!?" yelled Sakamoto, shocked. "Okay, I got it. It was definitely NOT A DREAM!"

They continued talking for a while. He thanked Akira for saving him in the castle, then mentioned rumors about Kamoshida that were very close from being true. The discussion deviate to the castle again, wondering how they got here and what it really was.

"By the way, I'm **Ryuji Sakamoto**. I think we'll get along just fine as 'troublemakers'." said **Ryuji**. "I'm gonna go to that weird place again tomorrow. If it's connected to Kamoshida in any possible or impossible way, then it worth my time."

"You want to stop him there?" asked Akira.

"Yeah I know, _"He might recognize you and you'll get into troubles."_ But when I saw him before callin' you, he didn't said anything about the incident this mornin'!" explained Ryuji. "It's like he didn't know that WE locked him in this room."

Akira looked at the keys. "You mind if I go with you?"

"Uh? Not at all! In fact, you'd be great help with that power of yours."

_'Ryuji doesn't seem like a bad guy. I should probably follow him. Maybe I'll be able to find out what's happening to me with all those dreams, or visions.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where everything change...
> 
> And no we don't see Morgana, and almost not Ann. Yet. But she will have her moment soon enough.
> 
> But don't worry, the 'King' will suffers. :)


	4. Case 3 - Enemy's Victims

Back to the interrogation room, Sae Niijima seemed lost in her thoughts, or very very fustrated. She didn't speak for what looked like an eternity, before she finally let out a sigh.

"You are still reculant about telling me your story, huh? I see."

She was definitely fustrated.

"At least, you don't interrumpt me. So I'll continue." she gave him a annoyed glare. "The one who received a _"calling card"_ from the Phantom Thieves was an Olympic medalist..."

She showed two card black and red with a flaming hat and a quotes saying _"take your heart"_ writing on it, and a picture of Kamoshida. "...An alumnus from Shujin Academy – the PE teacher Suguru Kamoshida."

"It's true that what he did were deplorable crimes from… indulging his desire. He confessed to it all. But there should've been no connection betwen the two fo you since you had just transferred. Why did you target him?"

He didn't know what she was talking about, but he could only fake his knowledge of the situation. "I'll tell you later."

Something was bothering him, though. He still miss something important. What does she mean when she say 'target'. She spoke about 'thieves', but what did it have to do with him? And those cards were one crucial piece of information he was lacking.

"That's unacceptable! Try and recall it once again...!"

  


* * *

 

After their discovers about the castle, Akira was convinced it wasn't just a dream. Not just that, but also his visions in the interrogation room and that Velvet Room. Whatever itwas, it was real. But that wasn't his top priority that at the moment. He had to go back to that place with Ryuji, there must be something there that could help them to stop Kamoshida's doing.

School had ended, and Akira waited for the blond delinquant to show up, which he did rather quickly. He seemed kind of... excited? Maybe he has planned a terrible revenge for the pervy teacher. Yeah, that must be it. And he would agrees with him.

Kamoshida was just harrassing highschool girls all the day, especially a blond girl in his class. He hadn't met him properly yet but he didn't need to, by only watching him he could tell this guy wasn't what he say he is.

This time though, he would have to hurry. Sojiro already didn't like him, so he had to be a good boy and don't get caught or bring suspicions.

  


* * *

 

During that time, in the school... two girls were talking on a bench. The first one was a girl with black hair in a ponytail and the other one was a blond girl with twintails, and also Akira's classmate.

The one with black hair sighed. "… I-I haven't been sleeping well lately... Whenever I close my eyes, I keep thinking about too many things..."

"Shiho..."

"Nationals are coming up soon, so I keep thinking..." continued the girl named Shiho. "Should someone like me really be on the starting lineup...?"

"Don't worry. Just be confident in yourself! Your skills have been recognized! It's all because you work harder than anyone else!" cheer up the blond girl.

Shiho acquiesced "Yeah... Volleyball's all I have, after all..."

The blond girl looked like she was going to say something, but Shiho deviated the conversation on something else.

"Say Ann... I heard rumors about a new student in your class."

"Him? I think his name is Kurusu. What about him?" asked Ann, confused.

"I didn't saw him yet, but I was curious. Well, I'm always curious about new students, I guess." muttered Shiho. "I mean, all those rumors can't be true right? This is way to much for only one person."

Ann shrugged. She talked about how Kamoshida warned her about Kurusu and his criminal record. Not to mention that all the school was spreading creepy rumors about the poor boy, and that he is a friend of Sakamoto. Of all people here he became friend with Sakamoto, a delinquant.

"I see." answered Shiho. She looked around them, fearing a certain someone would call her. No one disturbed them. She sighed.

"Well, I have to go. Be careful with him, okay?" said Ann before leaving. "I know he seems quite calm, but I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Ann?" started Shiho. But she didn't hear her, and left. "...Don't come near Kamoshida, please."

  


* * *

 

When they were visiting the Castle, Akira and Ryuji suddently heard scream from the undergrounds, where a lot of students from the volleyball team were tortured. Unable to ignore this any longer, Ryuji inspected the cells and tried to remember all the names of the suffering students to help them back in the 'real world'. Screw Kamoshida. He could wait his sentence a little more longer.

_'Real world, huh? I guess this can't be considered as the reality.'_

But their time here was limited for two reasons. First is his probation, and the second is the monsters that were looking for them. They had to be quick with it, especially since he was the only one who could fight.

"I think I can remember all of them... Okay, let's go!"

Without thinking twice, Ryuji started running to the exit and Akira manage to catch him just in time. Kamoshida and his guards were waiting for them. Akira ordered to his friend to stay back while he was fighting the monsters. Though even him knew he didn't have a chance to win a 3 VS 1 fight.

Kamoshida began to taunt Ryuji about his past, his 'mistakes', something about 'betraying' the track team. He added that he brokes his leg and called that 'self-defence'. Ryuji looked depressed, knelt on the ground.

Akira couldn't interfere because of the guards, but he could at least remind him why they were here in the first place. He has to make him react before it's too late for the both of them. Fortunately he succeeded to wake him up, Ryuji got up on his feet and yelled at Kamoshida.

"Stop lookin' down on me with that stupid smile on your face!"

What happened after wasn't really surprising. His eyes turned yellow and skull-looking mask appears on his face. His persona appears in blue flames as well as his new disguise.

"Blast him away... Captain Kidd!"

 

* * *

 

Shiho was lost in her thoughts, in front of the outside doors. She took a while before noticing that someone has stopped next to her.

"… What? Oh... I'm in the way, aren't I? Sorry..." apologize Shiho

"Are you hurt?" asked the person.

"Huh...? Um, well..." she tried to find an excuse, but remark she didn't knew who was talking to her. Confused, she lifted her head and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Hm, you don't look familiar. Could you be that transfer student from Class D?"

Kurusu nodded. This wasn't a secret, but he hoped Shiho wouldn't act like most of the students.

"Um, This might not be any of my business, but don't let the rumors get to you, OK...?" said Shiho.

"Why do you say that...?"

"Well, I've helped with a similar situation before...My best friend is often misunderstood too, all because of her looks..." she muttered. "Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to drag on like that."

Kurusu shook his head with a little smile. At least, he wasn't annoyed by her rambling. She imitated his smile, a bit embarassed. Until someone put him hand on her shoulder, followed by a familiar frightening voice.

"Here you are, Suzui. I was looking for you."

It was Kamoshida's. And he seemed to be in a very bad mood. Shiho was too affraid to said anything or even move away from him, though her wish to stay away wasn't what she lacked. Fortunately for her, someone put himself between the two of them. She almost couldn't believe her eyes. Kurusu was defending her even if he didn't know her at all.

Furious Kamoshida began to treaten him of getting him expulsed as well as Sakamoto for their bad behavior and affront to a teacher. Shiho knew what Kamoshida was doing to the 'rebelious students', but it was still a shock to see it happening right in front of you.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault." apologize Shiho after the pervy teacher left them. Apologizing was all she could do. However, she didn't expect Kurusu to forgive her so quickly. She watched him left, probably to go talk with Sakamoto.

He truly wasn't a bad guy. She was right.

 

* * *

 

Ann made her way down the stairs, going out of the school. She wanted the teachers to leave her alone, and Shiho wasn't here. Now that she think about it, Kamoshida has been quite strange this week. No more practice for the volleyball team, and she quotes "Because I'm busy with something else!"

She stopped at the corner, thinking, until she heard some student from the volleyball team talking.

"What does that transfer student want?"

"He asked me about my injuries. And you?"

"He asked me the same thing. Wouldn't let it go. What a pain in the ass!"

"Be careful with him. He hangs out with Sakamoto after all."

_'The transfer student? With Sakamoto? What are those two thinking? If they continue messing with them, they'll have big troubles with Kamoshida.'_

"Oh my God, Sakamoto was asking us about our injuries."

"No way."

"I'm serious! He keep saying that he supposedly 'know' Kamoshida did this."

_'So that's what...'_

"What? You think he really care about that?"

"NO!"

Ann ignored the rest of the talk and go outside of the building. Since it was still early, everyone was still in front of the gate, more or less. She tried to go talk to Kurusu, but someone grab her arm and she wasn't surprise to see who it was. However, she didn't had the time to protest nor to call for help when said person drag her back to the school. No one saw what happened to her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to be much longer, but I lacked time. Next chapter will probably late too.
> 
>    
> (all the chapter isn't just one day. I just don't write all the days in details.)  
> I'm sorry Ann! But I didn't have the choice! I promise I'll let you kick his ass when you'll got your Persona.


	5. Case 4 - The King, The Princess and The Thieves

_[Ryuji] : Hey, I heard you got friend with **Shiho**. Why not ask her about the volleyball team?_

This was the very first message of the very long conversation he had with Ryuji after school. Rumors started jumping everywhere, along with the students's crazy mind. Akira explained to him how they were going to be expelled by Kamoshida and the proof he got from **Shiho** who apologize to the transfer student, thinking it was her fault.

To think the rumors were true...

Okay, he did saw it coming but he still had a stange feeling. To think even here... no, it was just a coincidence. It must have been it.

  _[Ryuji] : I'm gonna show this effin' D-bag who is the boss here! He wanna expel us, huh? Not before I give him a piece of my mind!_

Another escape to the Castle.

Now that he thought about it, if they had to comeback regulary here, they shouldn't use their real name. Of course, Kamoshida wasn't smart enough to notice it, so they were still safe for a little while.

They didn't found anything worthing the try. Just Shadows and injured students. But they weren't lucky enough to encounter the King of this place. Well, until they heard a girl's scream from the Throne Room.

"Takamaki?" And it seems Ryuji knew her.

Kamoshida was waiting for them on his throne, a crown in his hand and retaining a blond girl with twintails, apparently named ' **Takamaki** ', with the other. Said **Takamaki** was in a pink swimsuit and wearing cat ears, ashamed and struggling for freedom. But Kamoshida wasn't going to let her go that easily.

"You already corrupt my servant, Suzui. And now you want to stole **MY PRINCESS**?!" raged Kamoshida. "GUARDS! Kills those **thieves**!"

Ryuji invoked his Persona to cast Zio while Akira took the model gun the blond delinquant gave him, ready to perforate each and every enemies with bullets. However, he couldn't shoot Kamoshida with the girl next to him. She really looked desesperate.

"Are you just gonna give up like that? Without even fighting back?" asked Akira.

"What?" _'What' is he talking about?'_ Thought the blond girl.

The blond girl looked to the 'Thief'. He had a outfit quite... stunning in a good way, unlike Kamoshida's ridiculous disguise. But the latter was still retaining him with an iron grip.

"Isn't there something you still have to do?" he continued.

Kamoshida grunted. "Die already. This is MY Princess-"

"Shut up. I've had enough of this..." muttered Takamaki to the pervert teacher, before bursting in rage. "You've pissed me off, you son of a bitch!"

Blue flames engulfed her, and a red outfit with a cat-like mask appears on her. Thankfully, the flames scared Kamoshida who released her. She stepped back, siding with the two thieves.

"You know what? I'm not some cheep girl you can toy with... you scumbag." she glared daggers to the 'King'. "You **stole** everything from us. The team, Shiho, and me... Now it's your turn!"

A laugh came from the boy with the skull-looking mask. The other one who talked to her only smiled. She didn't knew them, but she was happy to not be alone in this crazy nightmare.

"I hope you're ready to fight." warned Ryuji, but it was more of a teasing than anything serious. "There's no holding back."

"You're right! No more holding back!" agreed Takamaki. "No one's gonna stop me now! I will rob you of everything!" she invoked her Persona. "Let's go, Carmen!"

Akira didn't move for a moment. _'I will rob you of everything, huh?'_ Now, he understood why everyone was calling him a thief. It must have been the reason.

Back to the fight, Ryuji continued to Zio'd the monsters and Akira watched their back, just in case something would stab them, especialy Takamaki since she seemed a bit tired from what happened to her.

On her side, she did pretty well. She threw her whip to the enemies then burned them to death. A sort of pixie came and used a dia on the servants-like demons.

"This is useless. We need to retreat." declared Akira, though it was more of an order than an advice. In fact, he didn't let them the choice and took the blond girl with him while Ryuji make sure no monsters were following them.

Takamaki was tired, even if she didn't want to admit it. He knew how she felt, but they couldn't die here now. Only one more time. It was all they needed. Only one next time and they could stop this asshole.

 

* * *

 

Near the entrance of the Castle, Akira pulled out his phone to check the Navi App. It was because of it they ended up here, but he was kind of grateful it helped them to stop Kamoshida's harassment. But before he could turn on the App, Takamaki called him, or more exactly waved to him since she didn't recognize him because of the mask.

"It's weird, I feel like I know you. Who are you?" she asked, curious.

"I think it would be better if we don't exchange our identity in this place. We could end in big trouble." answered Akira, **calmly**.

"Probably. Then, do you have a nickname or something? It would be better than calling you _"Hey You!"_ , don't you think?"

"A nickname, huh?" muttered Akira. For sure, codenames would be useful in this kind of place. He would have to think about it.

"Sounds cool! Let's see... I'll be **Skull** , 'cuz of my mask!" said Ryuji, surprising them. They didn't expected him to listen at all, actually. "And you, leader?"

Akira was caught of guards by the name Ryuji called him. _'Leader?'_ Did he really thought of them as a team? Ah! Not good! He was staring! Say something Akira! "I'll be … **Joker**."

He didn't really think much, but it was the first thing that come to his mind right now. But it could have been worse. At least, it wasn't something he could easily forgot. It felt familiar, as if he already heard it before.

"And for you, what about... Catwoman?"

"Excuse me?! I'm sure I can come up with something better! Soo... **Panther** , maybe?"

"If you like it, then it's a deal!" said **Skull**. "Though, I wouldn't comeback here if I were you."

"Sorry but I want to stop him too. If I have to, I'll go find you in the real world, or something, and force you to take me with you!"

The mere thought of a Takamaki stalking them at school was funny enough to make him laugh. "Try." smiled **Joker** "I think you could be a great partner, if you ever find us!"

"You better keep your promise, Joker!"

* * *

When he returned to LeBlanc, he was almost relieve to hear Sojiro's complaining about being this late. Well, he wasnt' wrong. 10:49 pm. There was only two hours before midnight. But still, he just wanted to sleep after all those fights.

The next day, after saving Takamaki, was a raining day. Akira met Shiho during his way to school, who quickly thanked him. He wanted tell her de didn't do anything, to stay out of problems, but at least she didn't say anything to anyone, so he just nodded at her without lying.

Before meeting up with Ryuji, _'Codename :_ _ **Skull**_ _,'_ he saw red cards on the boards addressed to Kamoshida. He did heard something like _'getting the pervert's attention on something else so they didn't have to deal with him'_ from the blond delinquant but didn't expected that.

"Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust. We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students that can't fight back."

He sure didn't expected that. It was more of a treat than an distraction. It was a good idea in a sense, but they were still the number ones on his list.

"That's why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you will be ready."

Finally, he didn't think anyone would think it's Ryuji. Except if he took that from the internet.

"From, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts."

The last line disturbed him. It felt kind of... nostalgic? Whatever it was, he would just ask Ryuji. Or maybe the other woman from his dreams/nightmares... Niijima, was it? Don't get it wrong, he was happy to not come back to that place...

During classes, he saw Takamaki sat down in front of him. Seemed like she still didn't found out. She was ignoring most of the students here, so he wondered if it was just a dream after all.

He waited in front of a shop, safe from the rain, when someone walked to him. He was going to go but they quickly stopped him.

"Wait a sec! I want to help you too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, Exams...
> 
> I almost forgot about the calling card, but thankfully it's almost the end of Kamoshida's Dungeon. Lady Ann will have her revenge next time!
> 
> (This chapter is so short I might end up fusionning him with the previous one. Don't worry if you see a chapter disappear.)


	6. Case 5 - A Request to the Devil

"Acting as a Phantom Thief would've been more efficient alone. You could've gone about it that way... However, you did not. There are merits to having associates... That's what you decided. Am I wrong?" said Niijima. _Le Chariot._

Then she continued when she didn't got any answers from the boy in front of her. "I doubt something as dangerous as your group could've been pulled off with orthodox methods. It wouldn't be odd if you had someone that was proficient in deceiving the eyes of others..." _L'Amoureux._

Mores accusations. But Akira wasn't responding.

She took one of her files, reading it out loud for him. "Skillful infiltrations and escapes to all manner of places... There's even the possibility that you used special tools and had someone who manufactured them..." _Le Bateleur._

She looked at him straight in the eyes. "Answers me!"

 

* * *

 

"Wait a sec!"

He turned to the source of the voice, seeing a girl in a white hood with a green clover and the uniform of Shujin Academy. She took off her hood, showing blond twintails, then looked to him with blue eyes. Unsurprisingly, it was Takamaki. She was the only one besides himself and Ryuji to know about the Pervert's Castle, after all.

"I want to help you too." then she smiled. "I'm not going to let you run away, **Joker**!"

He laughed a little at the accusation.

"You're gonna to stop him, right? I saw the cards." she continued. "To think it was you..."

"How did you find out?" asked Akira.

"You were the only one to stay close of the school when a monster like Kamoshida is still there." joked Takamaki. "More seriously, nobody except you and Sakamoto have enough guts to resiste to Kamoshida. And even less to threat him."

"I see."

"You won't stop me?" asked Takamaki, a bit surprised.

Before answering her question, Akira took his phone and used the App to go back in 'hell'. "Like I said before, I think you would be a great partner, Panther."

Takamaki didn't answered, but it was obvious she was thinking about their first meeting here. She was back in her red 'cat-panther' outfit, while he was back in his black trenchcoat and red gloves. When he looked to his surroundings, he noticed a transparent blue cell door and one of the twins leaned on it, but decide to ignore it for now. He could take care of that when the others weren't looking.

They approach the gates and saw Skull wait for them, laying on the wall of the Castle. "Yo!" he said, then looked to Takamaki. "You're back too!"

"Hello to you too, Ryuji. Or should I call you 'Skull' now?" she saw him jumps in surprise. "I knew it was you. Besides the guy behind me, you were the only one that could do something stupid like this..."

"I take that as a compliment!"

"But why though?"

A big smile appears on Ryuji's face, almost making her regret to have asked it in the first place. "Well when you said _"I'll rob you of everything!",_ it kinda clicked in my mind and then... there is that. The **calling cards**."

"I just put it where I thought would be the perfect spot to caught everyone's attention, and now here we go!" he laughed. "I was like _"Yeah, maybe he will be soo desesperate to_ _take back h_ _is treasures he will stop his plans_ _and even confess_ _."_ …You know the rest!"

Takamaki sweatdropped, processing what he just said. "Wait, you really took me seriously when I said that?!"

"Giving up already?"

"No that's not what I meant! It just... I felt like I said something stupid."

Joker gave her some maps, representing the Castle. It really seems like they took her seriously. Great, finally! People who took her seriously! But how could they litteraly steal everything from that bastard? Then she looked to the maps and noticed red cross here and there.

"We'll divide the Castle between us three. When you've finished your floors, go to the throne. We'll meet up there. Okay?" explained Joker. "If you ever get in trouble, use your Persona or your weapons. You know? Carmen."

Oh yeah, she almost forgot about that. They started to search for the treasures of their asigned area when she called Joker one moce.

"By the way, before we go, I'm **Ann Takamaki**." said **Ann** "I know here I'll be called Panther, but I thought it would be better to introduce myself to you. After all, were gonna work together to stop this monster!"

Joker nodded with a determined look.

"It's decided then! There's no way we'll give up half way through!" exclamed Ann, becoming even more determined.

 

* * *

 

Everything was fine on Joker's side. Except maybe that he was taking the Phantom Thieves's deal a bit too much seriously. Hiding himself in the dark and then jumping on the poor monsters who crossed his path. It wouldn't be surprising if they ended up having a heart-attack.

When he finished, he runned to the rendezvous point with a smirk. "The Show's Over!"

 

During that time, Skull was running to the monsters, completly mad at them. It all started by a pixie teasing him, and he didn't took it well. There were much less monsters than the other days, but there were still one or two left on a floor. It didn't click on his mind that they could prevent the others monster of his presence, and in the end, he was pursued by them instead of pursuing them. At least, he did the job!

 

On her side, Panther was focused on her map, opening the treasure chests when she found one. She stayed quite calm, not bothered by any weird creatures. _'Probably because of Skull.'_ So she didn't even tried to hide. But her lack of skills let something(or someone?) follows her in the dark, even if she turned around almost constantly.

She saw the two boys wait for her in front of the door. "Sorry, I'm late!"

"Don't worry, you're not." said Joker, then he turned to the room. "There's still a last treasure ahead, if we trust what says the maps."

"If I may ask, why weren't there any of those monsters from earlier?"

"I think it's my fault." sighed an exausted Skull, as if he just runned ten thousands miles. It confused her.

"In short, Skull played the bait."

"Oh, I see." she sweatdropped, looking to their leader as he spoke. One second he is so serious you could think he is about to kill someone, and the other he jokes in such a teasing manner as if nothing happened before. "Shouldn't we finish this quickly? You're still in danger about being expel after all, and who knows what surprise will wait for the rest of us."

By 'the rest of us', she obviously meant herself, Shiho and the volleyball team. They were dragged in this mess against their own will, but Shiho and her were the only one to rebel. She admired the transfer student for saving her friend's life, probably without even knowing it.

Skull quickly wake her up from her trance before she could be hit by the monsters guards. "Thanks." she said.

"It's nothin'."

The Thieves used theirs Personas, in vain. The guards weren't affected by Skull's lightning or Panther's fire. It seems like stealing the last treasure was going to be tougher than they thought. But it was especially because it was the last one, both sides had to give their everything to win.

"This is useless. They are only weak to wind."

"How do you know that Panther?" asked Skull, shocked.

"Huh? It wasn't me! I thought it was Joker." exclamed Panther.

Before they could continue, the voice that didn't belong to any of the thieves threw wind attacks to the enemy. "Garu!"

"Focus!" ordered Joker, running toward the monsters, until...

"Wait!"

One of the servants-like monsters begged him to not kill them. Joker still had his gun pointed to their head as they continued begging for his pardon, but something stopped him from pulling the trigger.

Even if it was a monster that tried to kill him just a second ago, they didn't deserved such a cruel fate, but why now of all moment?

_'Calm down and learn, young thief.'_ said Arsène's voice in his head, before appearing between him and the 'servant'. "Do you have anything in exchange of your life?"

the servant demon answered negatively, but added "I'll help you under your commandment." then, after Joker agreed, a blue light appears and they gave him with a calm look. "I remember now! Thou art I and I am thou. I'm Silky, from the sea of humanity's soul."

Silky transformed into a mask that looked just like his. He took it to his face as it faded in blue flames on his own mask.

"How?! What did you just do?!" asked Panther.

He didn't know himself. _'This is how you gain strenght as a Wild Card. Negotiation with the enemy can be reveled quite useful.'_ answered Arsène, as if he wanted to contradict him.

When he turned to face Panther he became confused, he noticed something was off. He lowered his gaze to her legs, or more precisely, to what was next to her boots. It suddendly said...

"A panther girl!"

"I'm NOT a PANTHER GIRL!" said Panther angrily to them, maybe especially to Skull who jumped in surprise, not understanding what he did wrong. She didn't seemed to notice the presence next to her.

"The hell?!" Skull answered.

Joker looked to the source of the voice, seeing a cat quite similar to those cute stuffed thing. Confused, Panther followed his gaze to see a… "A Demon Cat?!" Yes, something like that. Though the 'cat' didn't seemed to agree with her.

"Don't call me a cat! I am **Morgana**."

"THE CAT IS TALKING!!!" yelled Skull

Joker was about to talk when a loud sound stopped him. The greatest, or worse in this case, enemy of the castle came in the throne room. The pervy teacher said something like "Those guards are so useless. I'll take care of you myself!" before he transformed into a creepy 'final boss' like Skull would say if it wasn't for the shock and disgust they were feeling right now.

"I don't want to be annoying, but there's still one threat left." said the cat- **Morgana?** , obviously talking about Kamoshida.

Joker waved to the others "We'll talk about this later. For now, we take down this 'King'."

 

* * *

 

"What's going on in his head, seriously?"

Kawakami was waiting outside the teacher's room, exausted by all the work she had and searching someone. She sighed, ignoring most students, when she saw one of her student.

"Ah, **Mishima** -san! Can I ask you something?" called Kawakami, looking to the member of the volleyball team. "Do you know where's Kamoshida? I need to talk to him."

The student, **Mishima** , shook his head. "N-no, I didn't. He went to the gym alone, though. He seemed furious."

"I see. Thanks." then she muttered to herself. "Was it because of that prank?"

But the student heard her. "W-we haven't practiced since that day, Miss Kawakami. I think it might be the case."

Kawakami entered the teacher's room, deep in her thoughts. Mishima was about to leave as well when one of his teammates waved to him.

"Hey Mishima! I've got good news for you!" said a familiar girl's voice.

 

* * *

 

Meaningwhile, in the Castle, they've defeated Kamoshida. He tried to escape but in vain. Panther called her Persona, making her mask fade in blue flames. Without it she wasn't Panther, she was Ann. Ann Takamaki. The same Ann that would avenge her friends.

"No, please wait! I beg you... just forgive me!"

"Shut up, I bet everyone told you the same. But you... you took everything from them!" Carmen threw a fireball on the wall next to Kamoshida, daring him to continue.

"I accept defeat... You want this? Take it." he gave his shining crown to Joker. He continued speaking to them on his knees. "Go ahead and finish me off... You do that... and my real self will go down too... You have that right, since you've won..."

She couldn't control herself anymore. Carmen prepared fireballs behind her.

"I said I won't endure this anymore!" said Ann, then ordered her Persona to throw them to him. "Because I want to do what I want!"

"Ann!" yelled Skull.

The Thieves were about to interfere, but Joker stopped at the last second. He knews she wouldn't do this, even with all the hatred she had for the man. The fireballs missed the fallen king on purpose. Ann's mask reappears on her face, letting her being 'Panther' again.

"If he dies here, he can't admits his crimes." Panther gave him a disgusted look.

Even so, Kamoshida asked them what he was supposed to do now. He had lost, but was still alive. Panther didn't answered him, not like anyone here had an answer to give...

"Atone for your sins." said Joker. He took a step, then another one, until he was right in front of Kamoshida. "Us, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, have stolen your corrupted desires."

This had took the others aback. The Castle started to collapse. Morgana warned them that they had to go away before their last chance escape as well. But even if they did wanted to get out, they couldn't leave their leader alone here. It would be like they abandoned him.

But he continued. "You may have been our first target, but you're not the last. Fear us! You cannot hide from our sight. We're going to steal the hearts of evil adults like you in the entirety of Tokyo. I swear to God... that life will change."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If something happens, it's Ryuji's fault." - Ann's thoughts, 20XX
> 
> (This is what happens when nobody stops me to see Ann's Japanese trailer)  
> There's a lot of similarities between the chapter and the trailer, but that's the point of this story.
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Case 6 - Transitory Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Atone for your sins. Us, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, have stolen your corrupted desires. You may have been our first target, but you're not the last. Fear us! You cannot hide from our sight. We're going to steal the hearts of evil adults like you in the entirety of Tokyo. I swear to God... that life will change."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter has been posted the 28 June 2017  
> and has been updated the 05 July 2017.  
> (changes at the end)

"Besides the public's reaction to your group, there were others who supported you. And who helped you find new accomplices. ...Someone who enthusiastically cheered the Phantom Thieves on. Perhaps they're quite close... but one person wouldn't be enough. Maybe two of them..." _La Lune. …?_

Niijima sighed. And Akira wasn't helping at all. She changed the subject to something more intriging, and unbelievable.

"If what you said is true, then your got that power because of something... or someone. Surely a very powerful being. But who could give you such a strenght? Have you met them? Or is it more complicated…"

Akira looked up to her. She was right on that point. He didn't have the slightest idea of who it could be. _'That power... where does it came from?'_

"…" A voice rang in his mind. _Le Monde._

 

* * *

 

It was already night outside of the school, and they would surely look suspicious to the policemen around, if there were any. After all, it's not like anyone liked school to the point of going at night too. But they weren't there for schoolwork or anything like that. And they also had to continue to run away just in case to escape more troubles. In the end, he kind of invited them to stay at LeBlanc for the night since tomorrow was a Sunday.

"You were so cool, Joker!" said Ryuji. It seems he gained his respect.

Ann nodded, obviously amazed and shivering in excitement. "What you said back there was so amazing!" _'More like, 'Dramatic.''_ thought Akira, but Ann continued. "If it wasn't for the Castle collapsing or that talkin-Morgana, I would have thought it was just a dream."

"Yeah, that remind me... what are we gonna do about that cat?"

Ah, yes. The cat that isn't a cat. As far as they knew, Morgana was the strangest and most uncomprehensible thing ever. Even the Pervert Castle and its owner, Kamoshida, couldn't beat the cartoonish creature who turned into a normal cat. 'Normal' if you ignore his abilitie to talk.

"Like I said before, I am not a cat." answered Morgana, surprisingly calm. "I am an admirable human being."

"Then how do you explain that you look like a effin' cat?!"

"It's a long story, but in short, I'm what people calls a 'shapeshifter'. That means, I can change into a cat! See?"

"Then why don't you turn back into a humain?!"

"Ryuji!" yelled Ann, smashing Ryuji's head.

"I-I don't remember how to do it!"

For a moment, Akira kind of pitied the poor guy. This sounded painful. But then again, they weren't sure he really was human to begin with. Maybe he was some kind of amnesic monster-cat that could transform into a human and then thought he was one. At least, he wasn't trying to kill them. Fine for him!

"It's because of the **distortions**!" The not-a-cat explained. The three teenagers looked at him confusingly. "That's what **Palaces** are made of!" More confused looks. "Please, don't tell me you don't know what is a **Palace**... How can you NOT know about **Palac** **es**?! You just took care of one of them!"

"You mean the castle?" asked Ryuji.

"Is it because of us it was destroyed?" continued Ann.

Morgana seemed shocked by the revelations. The three teenagers in front of him didn't knew a thing at all about what they just did, but did it anyway. It would be common sense to think before acting, especially when confronted to something that dangerous, but the students' recklessness was even more dangerous. Now, he had to explains them everything before someone actually die.

_'This is going to be a long night.'_ thought Akira, while Morgana talked about what happened back to Kamoshida's Castle.

 

* * *

 

_"Atone for your sins. Us, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, have stolen your corrupted desires. You may have been our first target, but you're not the last. Fear us! You cannot hide from our sight. We're going to steal the hearts of evil adults like you in the entirety of Tokyo. I swear to God... that life will change."_

_This was his last words before the world around them started to destroy itself. Kamoshida has disappeared and his teammates has taken their masks off because of the exhaustion. He imitated them, quite exhausted himself, before running toward the exit with them. Curiously, the weird cat followed them._

_Panther and Skull were stunned by Joker's speech. He was so serious about this, as much as they were. The demon cat, or whatever it was, transformed into a real (normal?) cat and jumped on theirs heads to Joker's shoulder._

_They made their way out of the castle by jumping out of a big windows up the Castle's gate. A spectacularious exit for the future worldfamious Phantom Thieves of Heart._

 

* * *

 

Blue. When he opened his eyes, the only thing he could see was blue. He blinked when he found himself in the Velvet room and not in Leblanc's attic. Was it another weird vision, or did he fell asleep and was just dreaming? He turned to one of the wardens, the calmer one.

"My master would like a word with you." explained Justine.

"The prisoner has returned." stated Caroline.

Akira looked to their master, confused.

"Well, well. It seems you didn't needed our help for this first attemp. But we still have works on your rehabilitation."

"... Rehabilitation?" repeated Akira, still confused.

"The essence of the rehabilitation that you must complete will be explained in due time. Once you encounter friends who share your aesthetics and discover your place in reality... Only then, will I explain it all. Such a day should not be far off." said Igor. "This time, I wish to introduce you to the aid we are providing."

"Aid?"

"Due to your potential in wielding the power of the wild card, you can handle more than one Persona. That power holds infinite possibilities. We will assist you in nurturing that potential. ...To that end, we must execute your Persona."

Akira's eyes widen in shock. Execute?

Igor chuckled. "Do not be alarmed, Personas are personalities that exist within you... Thus, you will only be discarding old personalities to have them be reborn as new ones."

Akira refused, but none of the inhabitant of the Velvet room paid attention to him. Even if they were some sort of monster, he didn't want to execute them. Not that poor Silky, and even less Arsène. He literally saved their lives, after all. And as a reward, he should kill him by his own two hands?! No, he didn't deserved this.

"By discarding your old identity, you give way to a new one. Hence, we call that process 'execution'. Think of it as the fusion of your Personas. Now then, let us try an actual persona fusion."

"No!"

Ignoring his protests, the wardens summoned two guillotines and his two Personas, Silky and Arsène. Almost in despair, the prisoner tried to force the gate of his cell. Arsène approached him, and spoke.

"I am Arsène- the other you who exists within... Though I may disappear this moment, I shall always be at your side. We shall meet again... when your fate reaches its conclusion."

"No! Don't go! Please, Arsène."

"Will you shut up, Prisoner?!" yelled Caroline. But her master waved at them, ordering to stop the execution. They quickly stopped and turned to face him.

"Ah. How intriging." said Igor. "A stronger Persona could have been born from the body and blood of the old. It could have been your new strength. Yet you refused."

He didn't seem quite pleased by Akira's interruption. He sighed.

"I see. But I'm affraid you cannot reject our help. Shall you come here again, by your own free will or not, you won't get the choice to refuse anylonger."

"That makes no sense at all!" muttered Akira.

"Its worth will be made clearer when you return to the field of battle." insisted Justine.

"Gather Personas, and bring them here. Gather a great many, execute them, and continue to give birth to even stronger Personas. Developing your powers as such will play an integral role in the stand against ruin." continued Igor.

"So that your rehabilitation goes well, we have a variety of rituals to choose in regards to executions." added Justine.

"And depending on the effort you put in, our master might consider further development of new rituals. Cry your tears of joy, Inmate! Especially after your inexcusable insolence!" snapped Caroline.

After that, the world went black.

 

* * *

 

Akira jumped in surprise when his phone buzzed(again).

Seemed like he fell asleep without knowing it. The others weren't here, except for Morgana who stayed for the night since he didn't have anywhere else to go. He looked to his phone, reading a discution between the thieves, without him, about how much money they could got from the weird stuff of the Metaverse. Here as a proof:

 

_[Ryuji]: The hell?! I'm effin' sure with all that stuff, we could live our lifes easy-peasy until our deaths, or some shit like that!_

_[Ann]: I would have hoped we didn't had to risk our lives like that, and for something this selfish. Especially in another world where there's monsters at every corners and nobody that can help you nor hear you screams._

 

The **Metaverse** , as explained Morgana to them, was the name of the place they got themselves into. A lot of trouble if you asked him. Between the threat of more or less powerful ' **Shadows** ', gaining the power of using a ' **Persona** ', and even more for him... while exploring those Palaces. The thing was that they were pretty much the only ones who can go in this other dimention.

Mornana spoke about a ' **Change of heart** ' that would occur to Kamoshida after stealing his treasure. Apparently, by stealing their ' **distorted desire** ' away, the target's ' **heart** ' change and they confess to their sins and crimes.

A treasure different for everyone.

It seems the treasure they had to steal this time was the golden crown, that turned into a golden medal in the real world. Convenient since they were calling themselves ’thieves’. But if they failed, or did it wrong, they could have killed him.

They played a very dangerous game back there. But it wasn’t the end yet. They couldn’t step back now. He blinked. He could have swore he heard that somewhere else. A voice spoke in his mind, it sounded quite familiar, as if he already heard that. A long time ago maybe?

 

_In this game there’s almost no chance to win_

_the only way is for you to cheat back_

_but if you remember my voice_

_then there’s maybe still a part of yourself that can lead you to victory_

 

_Maybe you aren’t so hopeless, after all~!_

 

He didn’t know what to think of the voice anymore. First, his visions of the interrogation room with Sae Niijima, the Metaverse and the Velvet room, without forgetting about the Personas and Shadows, their stranges clothes and masks... and Morgana...

He sighed.

Now they only had to wait until the confession, for the 'change of heart'.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Ann was the first one to arrive at school. Today was supposed to be the day where Akira and Ryuji would be expelled and rumors say that Kamoshida didn't attend school since they invaded the Castle and stole the treasure. She was a little nervous. What if they have failed? What if they killed him?

At the afternoon, all students had to attend to a sudden assembly. Maybe it was because of Kamoshida, maybe it was something else.

A lot of students murmured. They were speculating about the assembly. They thought it was because of the calling card, and the others think it was something else. The principal begins his speech.

"Let's begin this school-wide assembly" He began. Ann ignored most of it, looking around until she saw the boys in the back of the room, with Morgana on their Leader's shoulder. "...Everyone here has a bright future ahead... ...I implore that you rethink the importance of life and-" The principal was interrupted by the sound of a door closing. Everyone turn around and saw Kamoshida in the door. He looked defeated, tired. "Mr. Kamoshida, what's the-"

"I... have been reborn" He said. "That is why I will confess everything to you all..." He slowly walks to the stage and all the student whispers to each other. In the corner of the room, Shiho gasped in shock, along with almost the entire Volleyball team who were as confused as everyone here.

"Confess? What does he mean by that?"

"Was the calling card right?"

Kamoshida sighed. "I have repeatedly done things that were... unbecoming of a teacher. Verbally abusing students... physically abusing my team, and... sexually harassing female student" Kamoshida was struggling to find the right words, but in the end, he said it all by the facts. He was honest now. "I am the reason why Shuujin's formers students tried to killed themselves!"

He falls to his knees and starts crying."I thought of this school as my own castle... There were even students that I sentenced to expulsion, simply because I didn't like them... And I blackmail a female student if she talked about the abuse. I will, of course, rescind those... I am truly sorry for putting innocent youths through such horrible acts... I am an arrogant, shallow... and shameful person. No, I'm worse that that... I will take responsibility and kill myself for it!"

"Is he serious!?" asked a female student.

"Did he really did all those things!?"

"... Looks like he did. Ugh." said another student, obviously disgusted.

The principal grabs Kamoshida's arm. "Mr. Kamoshida! Please get off stage for now!"

"Everyone, return to your classes!" Said one of the teachers. All the students were about to leave until they heard a girl screaming at Kamoshida.

"Don't run, you bastard!" It was Ann. "Shiho and the others are still alive even after all the things you've done to them! You have no right to run from this!" Kamoshida stands up, his legs were shaking. It took all Ann's courage to speak aloud, it was all she could do to stop him from really killing himself. Besides, they weren't murderers.

"You're right" He said. "You're absolutely right... I should be punished under the law and atone for my crimes... I did horrible things to Takamaki-san, as well. In return for giving Suzui-san a position on the team... I tried to force her into having relations. As of today, I will resign from my position as an instructor and turn myself in" Kamoshida start yelling. "Someone, please, call the police!"

Everyone return to their classes, except Akira, Ryuji and her. They still couldn't believe what just happened. It was like a dream. Morgana looked at her from Akira's bag.

"His heart really did change..." she said.

"Seems like it" Ryuji looked at Akira. "But, was this really for the best?"

He didn't answer. Instead he looked away to where Kamoshida's victim were. _'It wasn't just for us. It was for everyone. Even for Shiho...'_ "I think so."

One of the member of the Volleyball team she recognize as Mishima and a couple of girls came to them. They all apologized to Ann. One of the teachers saw them and told them to return to class. They all walked away from the gym. Mishima apologizes to Ryuji and Akira too before leaving.

"Looks like Kamoshida ain't the only one that had a change of heart" Ryuji turned to Ann. "I'm glad for you, Ann. Looks like those weird rumors are gonna go away"

"My thing doesn't really matter. We made Kamoshida apologize to everyone... That's more than enough for me" said Ann.

She turned to face them. "By the way, thank you guys." she smiles at them. "For not letting me down."

Now that it was over, the students could go home. Ann was happy. It was finally over. All this nightmare. And she could even help her dear friends. She waited for Shiho, but didn't expect her to be in her class.

 

* * *

 

In the classroom, Akira was preparing his stuff, making sure there were still enough space for Morgana inside his bag. When he heard footsteps, coming after him. He turned his head to see the boy from the volleyball team.

"... Hey" He said.

"Hello, Mishima."

"Have you seen that Phantom Aficionado Website?"

"The rumored site?"

"I'm the one who started it." So he made the website, huh? Now that was a surprise. _But why, though...?_

"Um..." Mishima got closer to him and whispered. "... You guys are the Phantom Thieves, aren't you?"

"... Your face is too close." he answered. Now Akira was curious. He didn't know what to say since he couldn't say much about it. And if he deny it, it would be like confessing the entire thing. That Mishima knew the answer already.

"Sorry! Although, if things really are as I think, I should keep it a secret." He said. "I know... Kamoshida used me, and I did some horrible things to you guys. This isn't much of a way for me to apologize for it. But if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know!"

"That's great, but..."

"I'm glad to hear that." Mishima became serious. "There are many more evil adults outside of Kamoshida. But, I'm sure the Phantom Thieves will do something... They can't let this end after just one target."

It sounded just like what he said to Kamoshida's shadow. _'...You're not the last.'_

"There are probably a lot of people who have high hopes for the Phantom Thieves' next move. So I've also implemented an anonymous poll on the site." Mishima took out his phone and showed to him the poll. " _ **"Do you believe in the Phantom Thieves, or not?"**_ I hope someday my forum is filled with supportful posts. I'd really like to help out in the Phantom Thieves' acts of justice! ... Can I, please?"

Mishima really wanted to help them. He seemed like a good guy... why not?

"Sounds like fun."

"I'll live up to your expectations... I promise." He let escape a nervous laugh. "You see, me and Shiho really wanted to help you guys. So we figured out we could give you every informations you needed. I search on my website and in the internet, and Shiho watch for the rumors outside in Tokyo."

At the mention of her name, Shiho waved her hand from the door of the class. He didn't noticed her. Well at least, she could do a good spy.

"Good luck." said Akira before the two member of the volleyball team left.

"See ya later" He said and leave.

 

* * *

 

Some days later, with all the money they got from the Palace, the Phantom Thieves met up at Shibuya's Station at Ann's request. She wanted to celebrate at a fancy buffet with everyone, to enjoy their hard earned money. Because yes, they did have some big trouble in the other world, and also because she was a gourmand sweet-tooth.

The place was gorgeous and really luxurious. They sat down on a table and picked all the food they wanted in the buffet... Or at least Ryuji and Ann did. Ryuji picks a lot of meat and Ann a lot of sweets. Morgana was mad at them for forgetting him and ordered Akira to help him taking as much sushi as they could put on their plate.

When they came back, Ryuji and Ann were talking about the Phantom Aficionado Website.

"I think most people don't believe it, but some of them actually seem grateful!" Ryuji took out his phone and show of a website. "Take a look at this!"

"... The Phantom Aficionado Website...?" she asked.

Akira and Morgana explained them it was made by Mishima, and the talk they've had after school.

"So that forum is Mishima-kun's..." said Ann. "… And Shiho is also helping."

"Has they figured out our identities?" asked Morgana.

"Mine of course." said Akira. "They might know Ryuji's as well... And Ann's too... I don't think they noticed Morgana."

"Even if that's the case, I think it'll be fine. He seemed to be playing it cool..." answered Ann. "And I trust Shiho, of course."

"I guess we should have a little chat about this later." muttered Ryuji.

"I will say though... a forum where people can post their problems may prove unexpectedly useful!" exclamed Morgana.

"Anyways, we gotta get lookin' for new targets!"

"And we need to stay sharp until we manage to find one. Once we do, we'll have to head into another Palace, so we should prep our equipment and-" Ryuji interrupted Ann.

"Wait, oh CRAP!"

"What's with you!?"

"D-D-Don't we have an exam comin' up!?" asked Ryuji.

"... Judging by that reaction, i'd assume you're going to struggle this time too?" Ann sighed.

"It's not like you're any better! All you're good at is English!" Ryuji yelled at her.

"I'd rather that than be bad at every subject!"

"Even your Japanese is questionable at best, Ryuji." said Morgana.

"What's questionable is whether you're really even a human... Good comeback, huh?"

Akira shrugged. Though it was hilarious.

"Let's discuss this with our fists!" Morgana get out of his bag to get on his shoulder once again. He would have to ask him if he wasn't more of a parrot rather than a human.

"Bring it!" Ryuji prepared to fight before Ann stopped them.

"Stop this nonsense... Anyway, let's eat!"

 

For the rest of the hour in the restaurant, Ann continued to eat her cakes while Ryuji, Morgana and him went to the bathroom. They did eat too much. Unfortunately, they encountered the way of 'total assholes' like said Ryuji, that he was sure he met before. Wasn't it the guy who sent him here because of a fake attack?

What a headache.

Well, Ann didn't got a better luck. She ran in a old lady that didn't looks where she goes, and accused her when she did nothing to the woman. "But the restaurant workers all looked at me with this disapproving expression... I wonder if we're out of place here..."

"We're not." answered Akira.

An uncomfortable silence surrounded them.

"..." Ryuji grunted, then looked at Morgana "Hey, Morgana."

"What is it?"

"... Anyone could have a Palace, yeah?"

"Anyone with a strong distorted desire." he said.

"Same for them havin' a change of heart if their Treasure gets stolen?"

"That would be the case."

"Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?" asked Ann.

Ryuji started talking about the accident on their way to the elevator. "We had trouble earlier too. These selfish shitheads who just looked down on everyone else... I was just wonderin'if we'd be able to change that kindsa people too."

"You mean... you want to continue as the Phantom Thieves?"

"…I've been thinkin'. We put a lot of work into changin Kamoshida's heart, but nobody believes in the Phantom Thieves." started Ryuji. "Plus... Those guys who had no other choice but to just deal with Kamoshida's abuses are thankin' us. Us, of all people."

"I... I agree." declared Ann. "If we ignore people who are in trouble, I'd go back to being the same as I was before...!"

"Well... That's true." acknowledged Morgana. He looked at everyone, then added. "You're under my tutelage. There's nothing we can't accomplish as Phantom Thieves!"

"Shouldn't we be able to help 'em out?" asked Ryuji, to Akira.

_'I thought of such a possibility... It's true that with that power, we may be able to help people out... But it's not the only nor the first reason...'_

"But... That means we'll have to fight Shadows again, doesn't it...?" asked Ann.

"Indeed. That can't be avoided." confirmed Morgana

"Eh, I'm sure we'll manage." said Ryuji, confident. "Right?"

"… Fine by me." said Akira.

"Heh... Even if you guys are still just fledglings, this means we're an actual organization now." mocked Morgana, although serious for the last part.

"Fledglings...? Haha that's actually pretty fitting for us."

"All right, it's settled!" Said Ryuji. "We're gonna catch all these shitty adults by surprise, and make ourselves known to the world!"

"… Are you OK being our leader?" asked Ann to Akira.

"Of course." He said

"No objections here! I can't handle all that responsibility stuff." Said Ryuji.

"Hey, where's my say in this...?" asked Morgana. "But I kind of agree with the recommendation, so I'll allow it."

"Well, should we decide on a name for our group?" proposed Ryuji. "I just went with _**Phantom Thieves of Hearts**_ last time, but don't you think a real name would be cooler?"

"I'm perfectly satisfied with it." shrugged Akira.

"Ooh, I've got it! I want it to be something both cute and luxurious sounding..." started an excited Ann, thinking out loud. "Let me see... How about _'The Diamonds'_?"

"...I'm gettin' a real little league baseball feel from it."

"Well then, here's my suggestion." followed Morgana. "How about _'Tilefish Poele'_?"

"Tile... what?"

"That's what I ate earlier. It's commemorative, no?"

"Hell no, you idiot!" he sighed. "Ugh, you decide for us..."

Thoughtfully, Akira took out his notebook. He was really satisfied with their first group name, but it could be a little too long. _'The first reason was... that I wanted to continue this, all of this. Stealing hearts and make those people above the law face justice..._ _ **True Justice**_ _.'_ He took a deep breath. _'Those Palaces, and the other world... Only us can deal with it. **The Phantoms... Shadows of the Justice**.'_

" **The Phantoms**."

"Huh, that's not bad at all." commented Ann.

"A good name, for a rookie."

" **The Phantoms**. We goin' with that?"

"If that's OK." he said.

"Well now that the name's set, who's our next target?" asked Ann.

"There are tons of rotten adults and all... Why not just stick to targeting big names?" Ryuji suggested.

"Like a CEO?" asked Akira.

"Yeah, something along those lines. If we go after some bigwig, it's gotta get on the news, right? Don't you think more people would believe in us if we did that?"

"That's not a bad idea, Ryuji." agreed Morgana.

"True. If we become better known... we might be able to give courage to a lot more people. I don't really like the idea of just picking someone out of the blue though." said Ann.

"Let's narrow it down to someone we can all agree on then." proposed Ryuji.

"Hm, so we need a bigwig we decide on unanimously." declared Morgana.

"I like that unanimous decision part! It's like we're making some kind of pact!" said Ann, cheerfully.

"Now then, this is the official formation of the Phantom Thieves organization!" exclamed Morgana.

Ann lifted her drink to the other thieves, who followed her movement. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

They laughed for the last minutes, then everyone left to the entrance of the buffet. Ann and Ryuji were waiting for them, but someone put their hand on Akira's shoulder to get his attention. It was a woman with dark brown hair in a long ponytail and eyes of the same color, dressed as a secretary, with silver glasses, a dark notebook and a little blue butterfly as an ornament of her necklace.

"I'm sorry. Can we talk together for a moment please?"

She smiled sweetly. "The staff would like to apologize for the regretable incident that happened earlier. Mens from the governement can be such a pain, thinking they're almighty... you know, the usual." she coughed. "Anyway, I hope you'll have a good day with your friends, and hopefully we'll meet again under better circumstances!"

He was going to say something, but the secretary's phone buzzed.

"Ah, my apologizes! I have to go. I still have work after all." she quickly bowed to him and he did the same with a bit of respect for her politeness. "Until we meet again... Farewell!"

They both left. Akira to his friends, and the mysterious woman to wherever she was going to. Neither of them looked back. But something felt... off. A strange aura emaned from this woman, both reassuring and distressing. But he was sure of something...

What a cute girl.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaah, another chapter!!! I'm so busy but I DID IT!!!
> 
> So yes, Morgana "the shapeshifter" admitted he was a cat! Eh! And our protag got the respect of his team!
> 
> Though, it was heartbreaking to sacrifice Arsène. So I decided that "No! I'm not gonna kill him because canon! F#@* you!".
> 
> Kamoshida confess like the weak creep he is. One thing done right!
> 
> I didn't know how to get Shiho as a confident, knowing there weren't much arcana left for the confident and because I didn't know what she could do of special, but I would really see her with Mishima, so yeah here we are.
> 
> "Za Fantomu" are here and will steal your heart ♥~!
> 
> Edit : I added the image of the secretary and improved her description.
> 
> (please leave a comment or a kudos if you liked! or both!)


	8. Case 7 - Plagiarism Museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there is some mistakes, some part of the text seems to have disappeared or were weirdly formatted. I did my best to correct the ones I could see.
> 
> The last chapter has been updated, for those who didn't saw it! (added some detail on the description and an picture of the nameless secretary, aka "Cute Girl")

**In the Interrogation Room...**

"Another world in wich people's distorted cognitions take shape? Stealing treasure to change hearts? And on top of that, a talking cat told you all this?" She asked. She didn't know how to answer that.

"Believe what you will."

"Honestly speaking, that all sounds absurd. It's hard to believe that this is even worth listening to. Still, it can't be considered nonsense when parts of it align with Kamoshida's confession. The same goes for the testimonies of the officers who arrested you. … But so be it." she sighed. "It has been hard to make you speak, but you seems to finally understand."

"At any rate, you mentioned something more important. These two other accomplices besides this talking cat thing that appeared in your story... From what you've been telling me, they're students at the same school, aren't they?"

"......"

She shook her head at the lack of answer.

"Very well. I'll leave it at that. Let's continue on. There are many more events that I must inquire on. Lies and false accounts are eventually exposed." Sae grabbed the files in front of her and showed him the picture of an old man. "The next to receive a calling card was this individual... A master of Japanese arts. **Ichiryusai Madarame**."

"It's even more incomprehensible that Kamoshida as to why this man was targeted. Where did you come to know him? And how did you learn of his crimes when you weren't a victim of them?"

'Our next target, **Ichiryusai Madarame** .'

 

* * *

 

 

After that day to the buffet where they created their new group _"The Phantoms"_ , Akira went to sleep earlier because of everything that happened the fews hours ago. All those corrupted adults that looked at them like they were nothing more than kids, probably thinking it too. He didn't like it at all. The good thing that came out of all that was that they were now officially the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.

In the end, he end up in the Velvet Room again. Remembering their last discussion, Akira brace himself for the worse to come.

"First off, I'd like to begin by congratulating you."

"To think our master would give words of praise..." said Justine

"You better treasure this moment, Inmate!" Caroline yelled at him.

He looked back to the master, confused. What did he meant by this?

"You have encounter allies who share your aesthetics, and you have found your place in reality. The time has come... Your rehabilitation will soon begin."

"What rehabilitation?" It sounded even wronger as time passed.

"I shall explain it to you now... You have a special potential. However, that must be refined into a useful power. It is weak now, but refining it shall grant you the strength to stand against the coming ruin. ...That is the rehabilitation cast upon you."

"Coming ruin...?"

"There are various means by which you may gain the power to resist the ruin. Fighting Shadows and gaining experience is one way. The fusion process I taught you prior is another." explained Igor. "And you cannot ignore it." he snapped at him quickly. This earned a smirk from Caroline, but he didn't noticed her.

"This is all possible because of our master's guidance, Inmate!" yelled Caroline, again.

Akira sighed. Now, he was both physically and mentally exhausted. They explained him the systeme of bonds with people he will or has encountered. They will become his confidants, to help him with his Phantom Thieves business.

"Thanks to the contracts you've formed, your heart is steadily gaining the power of opposition." said Igor. "It seems the rehabilitation is going well. This is a truly joyous occasion... I shall grant you an ability befitting of your newfound growth. Consider it a gift. May the devotion to your rehabilitation grow even deeper... I have high hopes of you."

_'The power to hold even more Personas.'_

 

* * *

 

 

After waking up from his prison nightmare, Akira came down and was ready to leave to meet up with the other to see if they found something interesting. Sojiro stopped him before he could even go to the door and leave. In that moment someone entered the Cafe. They looked at the door and Akira's eyes widen, it was the woman from that strange interrogation room, Sae Niijima.

"Welcome." said Sojiro.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked to Sojiro.

"No, not at all." he assured.

She sat down near the corner of the bar, but close enough to talk to them. The news was on again.

"The cause of the runaway-train incident in the subway the other day still has not been found." said the Newscaster. "Police are hurrying to solve the matter as it may relate to the rise in psychotic breakdown incidents."

"Oh, is that the thing everyone's been talking about?" asked Sojiro.

"Doesn't it make you curious?" asked Sae. "People who were living normal lives suddenly went mad or deranged out of the blue... Not to mention that it's happening one after another... Could they really be coincidental?"

Sojiro sighed. "Leaving that aside, what are you having?"

"...I'll have the house blend please."

Akira tried to leave discretely, unsuccessfully. Niijima looked at him. "Are you a part-timer? I'm surprise this place can afford one." She said.

"Uh, that's exactly the case..."

"Are you a high school student? Where do you attend?" asked Niijima once more.

"Shujin Academy." answered Akira.

"Oh? Someone I know goes there as well."

"I've heard that things are rough right now. A teacher named Kamoshida confessed his crimes like he was a completely different person, supposedly. And it happened _"all of a sudden"_ one day... Can a person's mental state change so easily?"

"...Huh."

"I personally doubts it." she turned to face them. "Haven't you heard? Kamoshida's appartment has been **robbed** the same day he got that 'change of heart'. Most of his belonging that had any values was **stolen** , leaving the place quite empty in fact. I suspect those Phantom Thieves of Hearts to be the culprits."

She sighed. "It seems in the end , they only are vulgar thieves... maybe something like blackmail..." she muttered the end of her sentence.

"Is my drink ready yet?"

"Coming right up." said Sojiro

Akira left. Surprisingly, she could be nice when she wanted to be. Even if she was an enemy.

 

* * *

 

Ryuji took out his phone and look at the Phantom Aficionado Website. "It ain't much, but we've been gettin' more posting on the Website." He said. "Let's see... _"_ _I want to make my friend apologize for not returning the stuff I lent him._ _"_ Ugh, deal with that yourself!" Ryuji keeps looking at the Phansite.

"Look for a post with a full name in it." said Morgana.

"I already said there's no info on any big shots. Don't you remember?"

"We are not looking for someone big. Just look for a full name." Ryuji and Ann started searching a name on the Website.

"Man, people actually go put someone's real name on here. That's some scary shit..." frowned Ryuji.

Ann found something on her phone. "Here's something... " _He won't listen what I say..._ " No wait, there no name on this one." she sighed in defeat.

"I found something... " _Someone's bad-mouthin' me in online chat rooms._ " This one's got a name." exclamed Ryuji.

"Those aren't worth out time." stopped Morgana. "Look for something more serious."

"None of these posts are any good." He said. "Everyone's just bitchin' about their parent or their boyfriends. There ain't even a hint of a hint about a new Palace..."

"Just give it some time, Ryuji. Something will come up." said Morgana.

"We can't get everything online... Finding a post with a name and location is asking a lot... Did you find something?" asked Ann. But Akira shook his head negatively.

"Guess we just gotta find one ourselves then!"

"Are you seriously suggesting we look for a target that even the police have overlooked?"

"You have a better idea?"

Akira stood up and walked in front of them, catching their attention. "We should start with what we got for now. It isn't much, but thanks to Mishima's website, we can progress in our search." he sat on one of the table. "There _is_ a post about a stalker annoying some anonymous girl on the forum. We can begin our search here."

Ann hummed. "Well, that's a start, I can't deny it. And no matter if he is a big target or not, we must stop people like that." She showed them the post. "His name is Natsuhiko Nakanohara. It says he's a teller at City Hall."

"A government worker's stalking someone...?" asked Ryuji, surprised.

"That kind of things happen, Ryuji. Now that's a target... It should work... What do you say, Morgana?"

"It's perfect. Now, follow me. I have something _cool_ to show you all."

Akira looked at him, curious.

"Uhh I don't think your definition of cool is the same as mine, Monamona." said Ryuji.

"It's **Morgana**."

" **Mona**?" Ann chuckled. "I know! That'll be your codename for now on! What do you think? After all, you'll be a thief like us." She looked to the boys.

Akira nodded, Ryuji shrugged and Morgana just agreed silently.

"Anyway, just follow me." said Morgana.

 

* * *

 

They went to Shibuya with Morgana. They sat near the entrance of the Subway. Morgana told Ryuji to take out his phone and open the Meta-Nav App.

"What're you bringin' us here for?" asked Ryuji

"C'mon, just do what I said! It should work." said Morgana. "The Keyword is... Mementos."

"Huh? What're you tryin' to pull?"

"Just do it and you'll see."

"Let's see... 'M-E-M-E-N-T-O-S', right?"

The app reacted. **"Candidate found."**

"It responded?!" exclamed Ryuji.

Everything around them changed. Just like when they were going to the castle at Shujin. But instead of an exagerated building like they were waiting for, they walked into a kind of hellish subway coming straight from an horror movie. And everyone else disappeared as well. They had their thieves disguises back too.

"Woah... Is this that Nakanohara guy's Palace?" wondered Skull aloud.

"That's half right, but half wrong. This is a type of Palace, but different to the normal ones." explained Mona. "I think that most of the requests from the Phansite would be completed here, since they are all about changes of hearts."

"What is 'Mementos'?!" asked Panther.

"A Palace for everyone!" answered Mona. "It would be problematic if everyone in Tokyo had a palace for each of them. Think of it as the collective unconscious... No, never mind. You wouldn't understand that. I'll enter in the details later."

"But, it feels like it's a wide one. Are we even able to cover every corner on foot?" retorted Skull.

"It seems the time has finally come..." said Mona, dramatically. He jumped from the entrance of the subway, then walked to be right in front of them. He made a pose that reminded Akira of the Phoenix Ranger Featherman R and yelled. "Morganaaa... trans-form!" He jumped and litteraly transformed into a car.

"No freakin' way!"

"Come on, Panther! Ladies first!"

"A car...!?" asked Panther, astonished.

"This comes from the way cognition materializes in the Metaverse, plus a bit of extra training. It's not dissimilar to how you guys transform." said Mona. "Bonus points for my innate skills at shapeshifting!"

"You turnin' into a car is totally different than our clothes changin'!" yelled Skull before going inside the car.

"Hey Skull! Ladies first!"

They all entered the vehicule, but the blondes noticed Joker at the driver's seat.

"... Do you know how to drive?" asked Panther, nervously.

"I used to drive my dad's motorcycle when I was around twelves. Time to burst my moves!"

They sweetdropped at Joker's answer, but let him do as he pleased.

 

* * *

 

"Why a bus, though?" asked Panther while they were driving down the rails.

"For some reason, 'Cats turning into buses' is an extremely widespread cognition among the general public." explained Mona. "You could say that, in Mementos, the more people believes in it, the more it became true!"

Joker frowned, and it didn't go unnoticed. "Like a rumor, you mean." he corrected.

"Something like that, I guess."

After nearly an hour of research and some shadows here and there, they stopped in front of what looked like a distortion. Mona has been explaining them everything they had to know for most of the ride.

"So, Nakanohara is somewhere around here?"

"He must be. I can sense the target." confirmed Mona. "Are you all ready? We are going in!"

They went through the distortion. On the other side, they got into a strange room, red like the rest of Mementos, with someone in the center.

"Hey, something's there!" said Skull.

"That must be Nakanohara's Shadow. Let's go!" Mona runned to the shadow.

"I don't know how much evil he's done, but we have to do something if he's bothering other people." Said Panther.

The Shadow was mumbling something, then he looked at the thieves . "Who are you!?" he yelled.

"Are you that stalker!?" began Panther. "Haven't you ever stopped to consider how your ex feels?"

"She's my property! I can do whatever i want with her!" said Nakanohara's shadow. "It's not like she didn't treat me like a plaything! What's wrong with me doing the same!?"

"You can't treat someone like shit just 'cause they did it to you! What a load of crap..." said Skull. "We're gonna change the hearts of all the bastards like you!"

"There are millions of people far worse than me!" He said. "What about Madarame...? He stole everything from me, but you're letting him off the hook!?"

"... Madarame?" repeated Skull. "The hell's this guy goin' on about?"

His question was left unanswered when the shadow turned into a little devil. They fought the shadow until he was begging for his life. He continued to talk about the 'evil teacher' who used him and threw him out when he stopped being usefull. Then he begged them to change his heart so he would stop hurting more people. The Shadow faded away and left a blue orb behind.

"Change... Madarame's heart?"

"Hm? What's that shinin' thing?" Skull walked to the orb.

"It's the bud of a Treasure" said Mona. "Had we left it be, it very well may have blossomed into a Palace. Joker, this will make a perfect reward." Joker took the blue orb without a word. It was an Attachment Pearl.

"So Nakanohara had a change of heart, right?" asked Skull.

"Yes, he had." confirmed Mona

"Evil teacher?" whispered Joker.

"Could it be 'Madarame'?" asked Panther.

"It looks like it..." said Joker, now lost in his thoughts. _'Ichiryusai Madarame. Just like Niijima-san said.'_

"Either way, trainin' against Shadows down here's the best! It's great prep for our next target!" grinned Skull.

"It's also nice to be able to give courage to the people who post their problems online" exclamed Panther cheerfully.

"On top of that, we can sell whatever treasure we get for some cold, harsh cash!" finished Mona.

"Sounds like things are goin' pretty great for us! ...All right, we did it!"

"Hold on. There's somewhere I want to go before we leave." Joker stopped Skull before he could speak again. "Don't worry, it won't take long. I just want to see around if we missed something."

They entered the Mona-mobile with Joker still at the driver's seat. "Mona, can you get us to the end of Mementos?"

The Catbus mewed and runned outside of the room. Panther pointed out how the road change considerably. One more annoying thing, Mementos is a ever changing maze of hell.

"H-Hold a sec... You guys hearin' something?"

In the background, the train were still working. They noticed the trains were empty of peoples and were emaning a red light. Yep, they were definitely in Hell. The Mona-mobile stopped in front of a wall.

"We're already at the end of it?" thought Joker aloud.

"...What is this place? It's kinda creepy." said Panther.

"And a dead end at that... Why's it even exist?" asked Skull.

Joker approach the wall, then knocked. There was a little earthquake and the wall opened. The Navigation App stated that a new area of Mementos was now accessible. He knew there was more than just three areas. Like Skull said at the entrance of the subway, this is a way much bigger Palace than the weird castle. Perhaps twenty times his size, actually... if not more.

They agreed to visit the rest of Mementos another day. After all, fighting for hours shadows and using Personas was quite exhausting. It's not like they were in a hurry, anyway. Joker and the rest got to the entrance of the subway and walked out of the Metaverse.

"Mementos, huh...? I still don't get that place." said Ryuji.

"There isn't much to understand. But weither we do or not, it doesn't change a thing." affirmed Akira. "We got our next famous target, Madarame. Something's telling me he isn't a nice guy." he turned to the other. "If you find any information about him, don't hesitate. It might help us find one of the passwords."

"Anyway, we can perform minor changes of heart in Mementos. If we come across any eye-catching lead, it may be worth dealing with them for a bit of combat practice." cheered up Morgana. "It's still a win-win case!"

"There weren't any other outstanding ones though..." muttered Ann, a little frustrated.

"I bet we'll get tons of 'em if we can change someone famous and make the Phantom Thieves well-known. The big fish are our main target after all." declared Ryuji.

"First you need to find a way to get through your exams." said Morgana.

"I gotta study..." sighed Ryuji in defeat.

 

* * *

 

Next day after school, they went to Shibuya. Their objectif was to find that Madarame's Palace. But even with internet, they didn't got a clues of what it was. Until Morgana decided to finally help them. Well, after all, he was the only one who knew the most about the Metaverse. While reading the posts on the Phansite, they found a request about changing a certain Madarame's heart.

"How about the others palaces? I mean, wouldn't be difficult to find them?" suddenly asked Ann.

"This may be more simple than what we thought." rassured Morgana. "First, who is Madarame?"

"An artist." affirmed Ann.

"So? If you were a famous artist, what would be your Palace?"

"A museum." said Akira.

"But where?" asked Ann.

Morgana sighed. "It not always something strange like a school become a Castle! Sometimes, things stay what they are."

"Like a museum stay a museum." continued Akira.

The not-a-cat nodded. "Just so you know, the Palaces and Reality are more than just connected by an app."

"Well... There's only one way to find out." Ryuji took out his phone and opened the Meta-Nav. " _Ichiryusai Madarame_." he said and the App responded.

"This display... It means that Madarame has a Palace too, right!?" asked Ann. "I heard there was an exibition about Madarame's paintings, maybe it's the last password? But why, though?"

"That means that the shadow was saying the true. And the post about Madarame." Akira smirked. "Don't underestimate him because he is old, Ann. They are even worse at this age. ...Well most of the time."

"We have all the passwords." exclamed Morgana. "Now, we must approach the Museum."

They left their meeting place to walk to said-Museum. During the trip, Morgana had to pretend being a plush, and unfortunately, fell unconscious after the hell of a treatment he got. Never again he will speak out loud in the trains. _'Time to button smash.'_ had said Akira at that moment.

" _Ichiryusai Madarame... Exibition... Plagiarism Museum... Beginning Navigation!_ " The App activated. Their vision of the world around them distorted. The Museum changed too, but not as drastically than the previous Palace. It was a giant building of at least 15 floors made of gold, almost shining and fortunately not blinding them. They got their thieves clothes back again.

"Hey, when did you activate the Nav!? You surprised... me... Woah! Is that THE museum?" asked Mona. "Let's go check it out!"

 

* * *

 

 

When they entered the Palace, there wasn't any Shadows at all. There was a lot of painting of students. Their names where written under each portrait. There was Nakanohara's portrait as well. They started reading somes names to confirm the last doubts left in their minds. _Sakuya Hiori, Taro Idekai,_ ** _Yusuke Kitagawa_** _, Merino Shiroku..._

At least, it confirmed that Madarame was plagiarized his student's work.

Since they were here, they opened some of the treasures they encountered while they were searching for the maps of the Museum. Joker knew if they were wrong, it would come bite him in the ass, but for now, everything pointed on Madarame's corrupted mind.

They escaped throught one of the big windows, and exited the Metaverse. It was already late night, so they runned away from the building to not get unwanted attention. Joker stopped in his track and looked behind him. He'd have swore someone was looking at him. Maybe he was too paranoid, but the feeling refused to go away until they were far enough from the Plagiarism Museum.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, the Phantom Thieves are REAL THIEVES. Sae Niijima said it herself!
> 
> Madarame's Palace isn't at his shack anymore, but at the Exibition where he will show Sayuri to the world(if i'm not mistaken).  
> "Time to button smash!)
> 
> You can probably see I've let some hint about "something that will ve relevant in the future". (hint: it's about Akira of course!)


	9. Case 8 - Midnight Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finishing what he was doing, he took the newspaper and started reading the first page. "Never, never, never give in!" 
> 
> "Well... This is new. Did someone did that when I wasn't looking?" 
> 
> "Someone out there likes us!" grinned Ryuji. "Someone with a whole lot of paint…"  
> "And it's not Mishima."  
> "Oh, you'd be surprised of what he's capable of!"

The next day, the boys were invited by Ann at Mishima's home. How? Because the Moon duo and her wanted to show them their discoveries. There was a interview about the fake artist and some others informations about his pupils and  _"How Madarame's SO incredible! Being able to produce so much differents types of painting! As if they were all made by different peoples."_   _._  Shiho told them about their meeting with the Mementos' target, Nakanohara, who asked her to give the thieves his message.

In short, he was begging them to steal Madarame's heart and save the last pupil who stayed behind. Of course, Mishima asked him why he didn't left, and it's there where it went wrong.  _"He said that if he could leave, he would have done it a long while ago."_  Something or someone was forcing him to stay under Madarame's orders.

"Take a look at this post on the Website. It might be about Madarame." said Mishima, handing his phone in front of Akira's face.

"What it says?" asked Ryuji.

" _"A master of the Japanese arts is plagiarizing his pupil's work. Only his public face is shown on TV."_ " read Akira. "Can't say I didn't saw it coming. And there's more...  _"His treatment of the pupils who live with him is awful. He teaches nothing and bosses them around. He treats them inhumanely as if disciplining a dog..."_ "

"There's no way he could make all those painting..." muttered Ann in a disgusted tone.

"That's messed up!" swore Ryuji.

"Abuse on top of plagiarism, hm...?" mused Morgana. "If this is real, it'll be a huge scandal."

The Moon duo stared to the cat, but quickly shrugged it off when the thieves continued to talk.

"I wonder if the guy who posted this is Madarame's last pupil." wondered Ann aloud. "If only we could talk to him. He could be a great help!"

"The post is anonymous and all... So we'll never know." sighed Ryuji.

"But if that was the case... Then we all reached an agreement, both us and his pupils." concluded Morgana, getting more weird looks. "Besides, we should look into it. If this is the truth, and I don't have a doubt about it, then it's the target we've been waiting for!"

But unlike the not-a-cat, the thieves seemed to be still a bit unsure. Shiho looked up to them. "One of his former pupil even committed suicide! If it wasn't for your help, I... I would have done the same thing..." She wiped her eyes in vain to stop the tears from falling. "Please, you must help them!"

It was the last information he needed. All doubts about their target vanished, but a new fire burned in his chest. They were going to stop this monster before the exibition. They couldn't leave this damn faker cheat over his pupils, some of them would probably never turn the page after that.

This night again, they went to the Plagiarism Museum, stealing some more and progressing to their main goal, Madarame's ultimate treasure.

  


* * *

 

 

Akira was glad he didn't have any nightmare since the last one about the Velvet Room. He finally gave up and executed some Personas he got from the Museum, except Arsène. He still didn't want to sacrifice his Persona. But as long as he was using the Velvet Room's services, the twins and Igor didn't say anything about it.

_*Buzz*_   _ **WAKE UP! GET UP! GET OUT THERE!**_

He stopped his phone and groaned, desperatly wanting some more sleeping times, but the enemies never wait so he must wake up and go after them. Or so he thought. He wouldn't expect the enemy to go after him.

  


One cup of coffee and an Akira wondering where and when he learned to make such amazing coffee later, Ryuji and Ann came to Leblanc. The café was closed but Akira let them enter anyway.

Morgana changed into his cartoonish form and took the maps of the Museum while the other thieves sat around one of the tables. One on the seat next to the bar, another behind Akira who seat correctly at the table and the not-a-cat lying down on said table. Ann put some drinks on it and Ryuji took care of the chips, a manga in the hands.

"Maybe it sounds stupid but, I bet the Treasure is at the hightest floor!" said Ryuji.

Ann chuckled. "Well, it does sound stupid, but I kinda agree with you here."

Akira continued to stare at the maps like they were going to reveal by themselves what was the right path to the Treasure. He muttered to himself. "...if only there was a way... hmm, where the hell would the treasure be...?"

"There is only one way to find out. Going into the Palace?" Morgana turned to the teenagers. "Better be careful, though. We don't know what might happens if we get caught."

They nodded silently. To avoid the risk of stronger shadows, they stayed grouped while infiltrating the Museum. Everything was closed up and/or protected with lasers. The Shadows appeared like they suspected and they were indeed stronger than the ones in Kamoshida's Castle, but not enough to stop the thieves.

"Hey, wait a second! You're just gonna ignore that golden sheen?" asked Mona, outraged. "Hmmm... look at that luster... I know it might be tough to take with us, but don't you think it'd sell for tons?"

"C'mon, we can still come here ano... hold on, you're steppin' on something!"

"Isn't this bad!?" panicked Panther.

In a blink of an eye, lasers appeared around the golden sheen, trapping them.

"Stand back!" But except for him, no one had the reflex to do a triple backflip to avoid the lasers.

"Oh no, I tripped the security!" whimpered Mona

"Urgh, weren't you the one talkin' about bein' carefull?!" yelled Skull

After desactivating the security and continued to run in traps and illusions, they encountered a dead end, a courtyard cover with infrared lasers and electric fences. On the other side, there was a giant door was completely closed. The door itself had a nice design, it looked like a tree with tail feathers of a peafowl.

"Woah! The hell!?"

"Are these... infrared lasers? There's no way we can get past them." said Panther, reculantly.

"This level of security only proves there's something worth protecting up ahead" cheered Mona as he saw a sign near the infrared lasers. "What's that?"

"It says...  _ **"All personnel: This door can only be opened via the security room that lies beyond it. Please be cautious, as it is impossible to open from the outside"**_  Well, that's a trouble." read Joker.

"So it's never gonna open!? How're we supposed to get past...!?" yelled Skull.

"If only we could find the real door..." muttered Mona.

"Huh? Why!?" asked Skull.

"Because reality and this world are connected, this door is based on the real-world's one. There may be another way to open it!" explained Mona again. "I'll explain myself. The museum where will be the exibition of Madarame's art is the basis for Madarame's Palace. If we find a way to go to that exibition, then we may have a chance to approach the door as well!"

"Oh, and if Madarame see that door opens, then this one will be too, right?" The blonds nodded in comprehension, finally understanding the logic of Palaces.

"Let's go. We have no reason to stand around here anymore. We've got as far as we could." said Joker and turned back to the teleporter to the entrance.

 

* * *

 

On his side, Akira continued to fuse his new personas. He didn't had any dream or nightmare about the Velvet Room or the Interrogation room with Niijima-san. He kind of missed it. At least, when he had an argument with her, again, he knew he was progressing... sort of.

He decided to make some lockpicks for the futurs treasure chests or just in case he needed it. Morgana scowled him about going to sleep, and he thought it would be better not to fight back. Who knew the nexts day would be tough?

  


The next morning, he worked at Leblanc for Sojiro because he needed to stay home for the day. He didn't explained why, nor did he mentioned anything. Well it was fine, at least he wouldn't suspect anything when his friends would come and the cat would turn into a plush and talk like an human. The others came with the usual, except for the newspaper Ann put on the table he was cleaning and when she change the TV channel.

After finishing what he was doing, he took the newspaper and started reading the first page.

_"Never, never, never give in!"_

The bright red words repeated a hundred times at least were found the night after their little excapade in the Palace in an alley near the Museum. The witnesses were apparently some students who had taken a wrong turn while trying to get to school. They hadn't been the one to call the police, in fact they took a picture and sent it to all of their friends, who had subsequently shown up to see for themselves and continued to spread it like wild fire.

A couple of hours later, the picture was put on the media, and people were speculating on who could have painted these words. They started saying on internet it was the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, or maybe their new member.

In only one day, it was already all over the newspapers and no one had any clues of who had painted these words over and over again in a totally random alley.

And that was definitely the attention they were waiting for.

  


“Well... This is new. Did someone did that when I wasn't looking?”

Ann rolled her eyes at Akira's teasing and ate her crêpes. Leblanc was deserted again, which suited the Phantoms just fine since they didn't have to go to another hideout. Ryuji put his feet up on the table while reading his manga and Morgana was sitting on the newspaper Akira was trying to read. Something told him it was on purpose.

“It’s  _ridiculous!_  That’s what it is, Akira. And extremely  _suspiscious_!” said Ann, between two bite of her crêpes. “So weird, I don’t know  _what_  to make of it.”

“Someone out there likes us!” grinned Ryuji. “Someone with a whole lot of paint…”

"And it's not Mishima."

"Oh, you'd be surprised of what he's capable of!"

Akira pocked Morgana, but he refused to move. “I’m  _reading_  that.”

“So is the great Morgana!”

“Morgana...” sighed Ann. “How can you read it if you’re litellary  _sitting_  on half the article?”

Morgana opened his mouth to reply, but paused and tilted his head while trying to remember why he was doing this. Akira took advantage of the distracted shapeshifter to pull the paper out from under him. Morgana was ejected from the table to the seat and mewed in surprise.

“It says that the police don’t have any clue on who’s responsible, and there are no witnesses.” read Akira, back in a serious tone.“Clearly our admirer knows what they’re doing.”

Ann shrugged. “Or they just got lucky.”

“Or that.” echoed Morgana.

“Very lucky since this graffiti was found in one of the most crowded areas in Shibuya…” said Akira

“A master of stealth!” exclamed Ryuji. “Another thief like us!”

Ann snorted. “Ryuji Sakamoto, you are  _not_  a master of stealth. Do you not remember th-?”

“Uncalled for!!!”

“Lady Ann’s right.” hummed Morgana. “Anyway, what are we going to do about our secret admirer?”

“Uh, nothing?”

“Aren’t you curious, though?” Ryuji waggled his eyebrows dramatically. “I mean, who  _are_  they? Why are they risking arrest just to paint words on a wall? Huh?"

“I'm sorry but we'll have to stop our little hypotheses.” said Akira, looking to his phone. “Mishima is telling me that someone want to meet us at Shibuya. Maybe it's that  _mysterious_ admirer? ...Hmm, and quite the artist..." he smirked at the thought.

"Nahh! We can't be that lucky! ...Right?" said Ryuji and turned to Ann trying to get her on his side. But her face was clearly saying  _'If this is a trap, I'm gonna make you suffer so much you'll beg me to kill you already, Akira!'_  .

The bespectacled boy snickered. "I take that as a  _'Yeah, you're sooo smart leader!'_  !"

"The museum before!" snapped the blond girl.

 

* * *

 

Later, the Phantom Thieves went to the exibition. Their goal was the door that lead to Madarame's potential Treasure, which they succeed. Unknown to them, they've been caugh by a passerby who did recognized them. Silently, he watched them carefully from the corner of the corridor. He did his best to memorise them. A black frizzy haired boy from Shujin with some kind of delinquant with blond hair and a foreigner blonde girl... and a cat?

_'Who are they?'_

He let the highschoolers and the cat at their doings, and went back to the exibition. There was security everywhere, but not at the right place it seems. A moment later, he heard some guys from the security call Madarame to come back where they were suposed to protect THE painting.

Madarame was furious when he discovered the door completely opened and unguarded. He yelled at the mens then saw the boy looking at them at a reasonable distance.

"Hey  **Yusuke**  ! What are you doing here? Aren't you enjoying the exibition?"

**Yusuke**  took a step back, then smiled bitterly. "I do! It's quite the sight!"

Madarame didn't seemed to see through his fake smile and lies. "It is, right? After all, I'm a wonderfull artist! It's only natural for me to have my own museum."

_'Your own museum?! Do you even know what nonsense you're saying?'_  thought  **Yusuke**  before leaving the old man to his own ramblings. He checked his phone then sighed, reasured. He made his way to the entrance.

"It's almost time."

 

* * *

 

The Phantoms met up at their Shibuya hideout. They were waiting for their last female member who was a bit late because she stayed a bit in the museum. When they saw her, she was still yawning since they went to the museum to open the door and unlock the rest of the Palace.

"Morning..." said Ann, obviously tired.

"Yo, look who else is yawnin'!" laughed Ryuji.

"Exams are almost over, so I thought I'd make one last effort across the finish line." she yawned again, then looked toward Akira in confusion."Huh...?"

Akira quickly noticed it was him she was looking at, but someone behind him or more exactly approaching them since he wasn't here yet. He had a keychain attached to his belt, his school uniform was simple, dark blue pants and a white long sleeves shirt, he had blue hair brushed over his left eye, and was completely normal. The guy had a face almost expressionless.

"Is this the guy?" asked Ryuji to Ann but she didn't knew better than him.

The hightschooler ignored the question, and said. "Recruit me to your team, Phantom Thieves." But before anyone could say anything, Morgana's head came out of Akira's bag.

"It's a deal." was Morgana's answer.

"HEEEHHHH?!" exclamed the others thieves. The blue-haired boy seemed surprised too but for another reason. The cat itself.

"Why?" Akira stared at the student.

"I want to pursuit beauty like this."

"Man, that's not an excuse!"

Akira stopped the blond delinquant and turned to the artist. "Was it you who painted in that alley? Quite impressing since it's almost impossible to not have any witnesses."

Morgana continued. "It show your determination!"

"Will you cooperate with me?" He asked. "What do you say?"

"Well why not... But first who are you?" said Ann, asking the big question.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm a second-year at Kosei High's fine-arts division. My name is Yusuke Kitagawa." Yusuke bowed to them. "I'm Madarame-sensei's pupil, and I am being allowed residence at his place. I'm striving to become an artist."

"Kosei?"

“Oh, right, you’re new around here. It’s a really good school. The complete opposite of Shujin.”

"... Madarame?" asked Ann, surprised. "Could it be the same Madarame?"

"The very same." confirmed Yusuke.

"So that mean this dude is the last pupil the other guy was talkin' about!"

"The other guy... Oh, you mean Nakanohara-san? I heard he had a change of heart. It must be him." mused Yusuke. "He must have asked you to change Madarame's heart. I've wished for so long he would stop his wrong doings, so I really want to help you to steal his 'heart'. If I can be of any help, that is."

Akira looked back to his team. Ryuji seemed to be on Yusuke's side, and Morgana too, but Ann seemed hesitant. He couldn't blame her, but he had a feeling that this student coould reveal himself to be a good ally. Not to mention he could hear Morgana too! She looked at the floor for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Well then, Yusuke, welcome in the team! If you don't mind, will you tell us your story?"

"Of course!"

"Then let's go to Leblanc!" exclamed Ann.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Not much but I tried to do my best.
> 
> So, yeah Yusuke is aware of Madarame's true nature unlike in the game, and want his own little revenge. But there will be more in the next chapter since he'll have to tell his story!
> 
> Akira still know how to make coffee ^^ and he has the best alarm ever!  
> And finally.....Uhm... Morgana is cute!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)


	10. Case 09 - Revenge is a Painting full of...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken smiles, drowned in tears, emotionless... And it started all over again. Some of them however were hanged, others slained with a knife in hand, other... had a gun pointed on their head.
> 
> "I knew deep down you were special. You weren't like most people. You seemed confidant, rebellious... 'alive'."
> 
> A new pact was made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 has been rewritten with an added scene

Niijima-san continued the interrogation. She seemed lost in her thoughts for a second.

"So you became acquainted with Madarame's pupil by chance? That's a little too convenient." she said. "It makes me wonder if you're even telling the truth... But so be it. I won't complain. What I want to know most are your methods."

She brushed her hair to the side, trying to stay focused on her goal. "It's true that Madarame was an unforgivable criminal worthy of the scorn thrown at him. He was an adult who cultivates his fame and fortune by sacrificing the livelihood of children... But how did you discover such horrible deeds that were hidden all these years in such a short time?"

"…"

He didn't have to be a psychic to see that she was still reculant to accept this reality.

"Fine... Let's suppose that this is the truth. If so, a different suspicion arises. People have gone mad or lost consciousness, never to recover... like the subway accident in April and other minor incidents last year. Depending on how you look at it, that could be taken as a phenomenon for a sudden change of heart too... Were you related to those as well?"

"...No."

"... I see. Continue for the moment."

 

* * *

 

"…And so, here I am." Yusuke sighed. "This is probably old news for you, but Madarame's steals his students artwork for as long as I know him. The painting he want to show at the last day of the exibition is another stolen work: the 'Sayuri'."

"So that's what was at the other side of the door? The 'Sayuri'?" asked Ann.

"Yes, but copies of it too... A lot of them." explained Yusuke. "You didn't looked inside?"

"Huh yes but... We didn't know what painting it was. We only started to look in Madarame's business when we heard about it, thanks to Nakanohara and the posts on the Phan-site!"

"A lot's happened to you, huh?" sighed Ryuji.

"'A lot' isn't even enough to describe my life. I knew since the very beginning you were the Phantom Thieves of Hearts." he turned to face Akira. "When I saw you, I knew deep down you were special. You weren't like most people. You seemed confidant, rebellious... 'alive'."

He bowed lightly. "I'm sorry for involving you with this." apologized Yusuke.

"Don't worry. I understand." said Akira. "Sometimes we just want to deny something that deep down we know it's true... Just for the sake of others."

"... I'm grateful for the chance you're giving me to stop this man."

"You're way too serious, man!" said Ryuji nonchalantly, waving his bag of chips. "That's why you're always gettin' stuck in your own head. Look at me! I just go with the flow."

"And you think it's a good thing?" deadpanned Morgana from the bag. "That just leads you to more troubles." Then he moved to the table."What are you going to do now?"

Realising the cat-thing was talking to him, Yusuke answered. "I don't know."

"We can't help the fact that Madarame's gone and changed. But we can change his heart. We'll make him pay for his crimes." insisted Ryuji.

"How do you do this... 'Change of heart' you're talking about?" asked the artist.

Ann shifted nervously on her seat **.** "We'll explain that later! It's a bit complicated, you know?"

'No. Of course not, he don't!'

"By the way, Yusuke," started Morgana. "I thought for a moment that an artist, fake or not, would prefer his own room where he create his painting instead of a place where his works is only showed and possibly badly criticized."

"Like you said, he is not a real artist. He is only interested in fame, to be honest. He stay even more at the museum than in his own house. There isn't a day when he isn't at the exibition." said Yusuke. "But why do you ask? It's not like anyone could see what's happening inside of his head."

"Ohh, Yusuke! If only you knew..."snickered the cat. Yusuke looked at him with a puzzled look. "Well, you did said you wanted to be a member of the Phantom Thieves of Heart, didn't you?"

"Exactly. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"There's-"

"Morgana!" yelled Ann, startled.

"Trust me, Lady Ann! My hunch tells me he will be helpfull!" Morgana turned to Akira. "Shall we go, Leader?"

Akira simply nodded. Everything went according to the plan. The door opened, the infrared lasers disappeared. The security was down, and the treasure was just one step ahead from them.

Since it was his first time in the Metaverse, they explained to Yusuke pretty much everything that crossed their mind about the Palace. They didn't exactly had the time to properly clarify their methods and the why-and-how. But Yusuke listened without interrupting them, so it was good.

They ran through the now open door and made their way to the rest of the Palace. Yusuke looked to the paintings of the former students as if he recognized them, even with all the distortions the youngs artists suffered in the paintings. They were beyond recognizable for anyone else.

Broken smiles, drowned in tears, emotionless... And it started all over again. Some of them however were hanged, others slained with a knife in hand, other... had a gun pointed on their head. If this really was how Madarame saw them, then he probably heard about those students who killed themselves because of him.

He felt sick. All of this was because of this man. And the worse was that he didn't cared at all about them, except for their 'usefulness' before beginning to steal the poor students works. He finally faced his own painting, confirming his internal fears.

This monster didn't cared about anything but himself.

He felt a hand grabbing his shoulder firmly and turned around to see it was Joker's. "You're okay, Yusuke?" asked Joker. As an artist, he always paid enough attention to notice some details or nuances no normal people would notice. What caught his attention was that even if the Phantom Thief seemed stoic and neutral, he could heard a faint concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Let's go."

They ran into a big room with a weird twisted golden statue. Security officers came out of the floor, wearing heart-shaped masks. And then, Madarame appeared as well. He had yellow glowing eyes and was wearing golden clothes, what looked like makeups... And his hair... He was almost like a Shogun.

"Is that Madarame's Shadow?" asked Panther.

As if completely unaware of their existance before now, Madarame turned to face them.

"Welcome to the Museum of the master artist Madarame..." said Madarame. "Enjoying the art?"

Yusuke glared at the shadow. If it wasn't for the Phantom Thieves, he would have got rid of this old antiquity himself here and now. He was glad when the Leader of the Phantom Thieves spoke in his stead.

"If the 'Sayuri' was stolen like you said to the public, why was it in the Museum's storage room? And if you had the real one, why make copies? Tell us, now!"

"Foolish child. You still don't see? The painting being stolen was just a false rumor I spread! It was all a perfectly calculated staging! Let me see... How does this sound? "I found the real painting, but it can't go public... You can have it for a special price, though..." Haha! How's that for preferential treatment!? Art snobs'll eat it up, and pay good cash at that!"

"I knew since the very beginning it was a lie!" snapped the young artist. "But why!?"

"The worth of art is purely subjective... Thus, this is a legitimate business transaction! Though I doubt a brat like you would ever come up with such a brilliant scheme!" He said.

"You keep goin' on and on about money this, money that... No wonder you ended up with this disgusting museum!" said Skull.

"You're supposed to be an artist, right!? Aren't you ashamed of plagiarizing other people's work!?" yelled Phanter

"Art is nothing but a tool... A tool to gain money and fame!" declared Madarame.

"That's not true!" countered Mona. "If you think of art as a tool, then you are not a true artist. You've fallen victim of greed and use everything and everyone to get what you want!"

"Who cares what people like you think? You think you know about art, but I bet you can barely differentiate an original from a copy..."

"God... Pissed me off... That's your teacher, Yusuke" The blond man said.

"You truly don't care about the people who believe in you, do you? I pity those who think you're a master artist." said Yusuke "When in fact your not even good enough to hold a paintbrush. So don't ever think about lying to someone face if your not capable of doing it correctly."

"I'll tell you this alone, Yusuke. If you wish to succeed in this world, I'd advise you don't rise against me. Do you believe anyone could find success with my objection holding them down? Hahahahaha!"

"To think I was under the care of this wretched man...!"

"You thought I took you in out of the goodness in my heart? Plucking talented, yet troubled artists allow me to find promising pupils and take their ideas. After all, it's much easier to steal the futures of children who can't fight back!"

"You are so full of shit!" cursed Skull at the Shadow. "I'll take you down right now... But we need you alive. Still, you have no right to do that to your pupils!"

"Livestock are killed for their hide and meat! This is no different, you fool! But I tire of this little chat. It's time that I-"

"You are unforgivable" Yusuke stood up, looking at the shadow with something close to a disappointed look. "It doesn't matter who you are... I won't forgive you!"

"So... you repay my keeping you around for all these years with ingratitude? You damn brat! Men! Dispose of these thieves!" ordered the shadow as the security officers behind them were about to attack.

Joker put his hand on the young artist's shoulder. "Have you finally come to your senses?" He asked him as the pain focused completely in his head.

Not even a second later, Yusuke fell to his knees and grabbed his head in pain. Nor the thieves nor the shadows moved at all. But unlike them, the Phantom Thieves knew what was going on. A new pact was made.

" **I am Thou... Thou art I... The world is filled with both beauty and vice... It is time you teach people which is which!** "

When Yusuke lifted his head, a white traditional kitsune-style half mask materialized in blue flames. He ripped out the mask from his face. "Come... **Goemon**!" The flames englufred him as his Persona appeared above him.

"A breathtaking sight..." His new thief outfit consisted of a high collared, puff-sleeved black jumpsuit with a white fox tail attached off-center to a striped sash worn across his hips, white motorcycle boots, and bright blue gloves. "Imitations they may be, but together, they make a fine spectacle. Though the flowers of evil blossom, be it known... Abominations are fated to perish!"

The air around them grew cold and a iced wind froze the shadows before them to death. Madarame keeps standing in front of them, he was affected by the powerful shockwave but wasn't frozen. He was, however, completely angry at this point seeing how Yusuke wasn't his puppet anymore... His tool.

Never been. He never trusted him, he learned not to. He had little to no expectations from the fake autoproclamed artist.

"Hmph... Who do you think you are!?" He yelled at him. "The price for your insolence will be death! Where are my guard!? Kill them all!"

More than ten guards appear in front of them and more behind. They saw him smiling for a moment, but that smile disappears in the blink of an eye.

"The children who adored you as 'father'... The prospects of your pupils... How many did you trample upon...?" asked Yusuke, but Madarame on gave a twisted smile. "How many dreams did you exchange for riches!? No matter what it takes... I will bring you to justice!"

"Let's see what you are made of, Yusuke." Joker stood next to him. Panther did the same, Mona and Skull as well.

"Very well! Bring it on!" smiled Yusuke and the guards transform into monsters. Eight flying tengus and one big man with a big hammer wearing a black apron and a mask.

"You are in the presence of Lord Madarame!" Said the man. "On your knees, intruders!"

"I learn much from you, Madarame. In order to see authenticity... one must be dispassionately realistic. With Goemon by my side... I can now ascertain your true self without any reservations! ... **Goemon** , strike!"

 

* * *

 

After escaping from the 'Palace', they took him to a little restaurant in Shibuya and explain everything about Personas, Shadows, Palaces and the Metaverse. Everything he needed to know, they told him everything, even the most absurd things.

Simply put... Akira started the Phantom Thieves after their first target when he and Ryuji found Morgana, the talking cat, in the Metaverse and after that, got caught by Ann. After stealing Suguru Kamoshida's heart, they decide to stick together and continue changing people's heart.

The process was very simple, in fact. Find the Treasure in the Palace, send a Calling card so the Treasure can be stolen, steal it, fight the Shadow and make it repent and get out. After that, the change of heart will happen the day after. Or something like that.

That depends of the person. It was easier to understand than he expected.

"... I see" That's the first thing Yusuke said after hearing everything. "So, because you steal you PE teacher's Treasure, he had a change of heart... The Phantom Thieves who steal hearts... To think they truly exist."

"You were still doubting it?!" exclamed Ryuji loudy.

"... You want an autograph?" joked Akira, tilting his head to the side innocently, and Yusuke laughed a little.

"That won't be necesary... Well, I have no other choice to believe your words. Especially after seeing a world like that... So your plan with Madarame-sensei... With Madarame... is to force a change of heart, correct?"

"Isn't it was you wanted?" he asked.

The artist looked at the table for a moment. "I had made a decision, one that I will certainly not regret... I believe that what I'm about to do is the right thing to do..."

The police couldn't be trusted on this one. The more they are powerfull, the more the police ignore them. "Madarame is a man who has the art world under his thumb. He has connections to many organizations. If someone like me raises my voice, it'll only be snubbed out... We have no option but this." he reasoned.

"It's settle then!" said Morgana cheerfully. "I'm okay with Yusuke being in the team."

"Seconded" Said Akira. They all looked to Ann.

"Fine... We have a new member, i guess" She said with a tired

"I hope we get along Yusuke" Said Ann.

"You better not slow us down" Said Ryuji

"I'll do my best" I said

The waitress arrived with their drinks, then left.

"Oh, that reminds me... I wonder what's going on with the real Madarame?" wondered Ann.

It's true that Kamoshida's shadow was affected when they locked him and when they started messing with his Palace. His behaviour changed as well, he seemed much more paranoid than. Or at least, that's what were saying the other students who knew him better than Akira did.

"Oh, right... I forgot about it. What happened?" asked Yusuke as well.

"Normay, he shouldn't know a thing about what happened. But just in case, try to figure out if he changed at all. He might be a little more paranoid than before."

"He has a good reason to be. You opened the 'forbidden door' after all!" Yusuke sighed. "He might even shorten his delay and show the _'Sayuri'_ as his at the exibition."

"Are you kidding me!? It can't get worse than this now..." pouted Ann.

"Talk about bein' completely on guard..." Said Ryuji

"He's really that desperated?" asked Akira, seeming a bit surprised.

"No shit... He's acting way too desperate. Maybe he still has more secrets?" mused Ann.

"If he were to act, it'd be at the exhibit's end. This _'Sayuri'_ would be the icing on the cake." commented Morgana.

"That make sense." nodded Ann.

"We'll have to force a change of heart before then!" concluded Akira. "Looks like our plan must be accomplished while the exhibit is still open!"

"... By the way... What's him?" asked Yusuke and pointed at Morgana.

"Huh? A cat." said Ryuji.

"I know... But he's talking... That's not normal."

"You have a problem with that!?"

"No, not really."

"Why not!?" asked the blond delinquant. "I would be freaking out."

"He's just on a different wavelength than other people." guessed Ann.

"Do you wish to draw me? You better bring out the best of me in that case." bragged Morgana.

"You're just a cat, y'know."

"Just wait for me to show you the real me!"

  
  


* * *

 

After clearing everything with Yusuke, the thieves went to their respectives homes to prepare themselves for the end of their heist. Yusuke proposed to do the calling card since he could help Ryuji improve his work.

When he came back to LeBlanc, there was only one customer left. A young woman dressed in a gothic style with black hair. Akira tried to talk to her but Sojiro stopped him before he could even say a word and apologized to the woman.

When she left, he asked Sojiro about the details. This woman was apparently a doctor named **Takemi** , rumors saying she was doing some shady business about a 'special' medicine. Could be interesting, but not now. They still had to deal with Madarame, and with the dead line they got, if something was to happen and they needed more time, they were screwed.

Besides, it's not like there was a fire. She wouldn't disappear into thin air. Unlike a certain something/someone.

Morgana jumped on his chest as he lied in his bed.

He thought about Yusuke, about how his life must have been a pain. Having to look at the injustice infligged on the other students, and being completely powerless as they fell one by one. He saw his anger, his frustration as he awakened to his persona. He wanted to make this jerk pay for everything he has done, to avenge all of those he wronged.

He wondered briefly how he viewed that, as the artist he is.

"Revenge is a painting full of suffering."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. But y'know... sometimes life's a bitch.  
> Hope you're still reading this! (sorry if it's short)  
> (Btw, I wasn't doing nothing during this 2month+. I was actually working on the story! But on futur chapters^^)
> 
> Officialy, were at 20% of the fiction! YAY (if not more, depending of the number of chapters I'll need)  
> Leave kudos and comment so I can have your opinion on it.
> 
>  
> 
> (no I haven't forgotten that last scene)


	11. Case 10 - Sayuri's True Owner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madarame tsked. "You son of a bitch has thrown your bright future into the ditch."
> 
> "You're a real scum of the society... Now you'll fell the anger of the ones you devoured!"
> 
> "If it was up to me, I would have end your pitiful life after making you beg for forgiveness." A shot rang through the room. It was coming from Joker's gun, which was still fulming as a proof. "You killed his mother... just for a stupid painting?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I think with all the edits I've done(x3465), this chapter is ready to be read)

The next day, Yusuke was preparing himself to meet the thieves in the exibition. Like they predicted, Madarame was more suspicious and paranoid of almost everything going on around him. Not like he wasn't paranoid to begin with, but just a little more than usual. Speaking of Madarame, the fake artist called him from the living room. "YUSUKE!"

He sighed, arranging his brushes before heading toward his 'sensei'. "Yes, sensei?"

"Tell me, Yusuke. Wasn't there a vase here last time I was home?"

"No." he lied. Of course there was one, but he didn't had the slightest idea of what occured while he was out with the Phantom Thieves. The only thing he could do was act like everything was completely fine. "Sensei, are you alright?"

"Yes! Yes, everything's fine! Don't worry."

He could see through his master's lies, but didn't push the subject any further. What was the point? He put on his coat and went to the exibition. Ann was waiting for him in from of some familiar painting, but he stopped to gather his thoughts before heading toward her. "After all, it will end soon."

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Ann and Morgana were looking all around the exibition. After all, nobody said anything about not doing so. And Ann was curious. So was Morgana. Because even if this guy was a jerk and a laughable excuse of a thief, the arts were still good!

Morgana noticed their newest member behind a corner looking at them, lost in thoughts. Ann followed his gaze when she saw that the shapeshifter wasn't watching the paintings anymore and waved at Yusuke to come here. "Hey, Yusuke!"

The artist smiled at them, then walked toward them. "Hello Ann, Morgana. Are we going?"

"Yeah, in a moment. How was your task, by the way?"

"I finished it. Ryuji was a bit demanding, but I was able to satisfy his wish."

Ann exploded in laughers at the thoughts of 'Ryuji's wish becoming reality', one more 'sin' to had to humanity's list, while Morgana was doing his best not to fell from her arms nor get crushed against her. He just hoped they didn't diverged too much of the initial plan.

 

 

**_xxx The day before xxx_ **

"If I recall, our next step is sending a "Calling Card" correct? What a suave maneuver."

"It's not about acting cool, Yusuke." explained Morgana. "The calling card is a way to trigger a change in his cognition. A necessary step to victory. And a sweet one!"

"A change in cognition... That reminds me, you went through some trouble regarding that before, didn't you? About that door, you said it was closed."

"Well, it has to do with that... A Palace, and the Metaverse as a whole is a cognitive world. So changing its ruler's cognition changes the place. Trust me when I say that even the most ignificant thing can change this world greatly. The line between this world and the real one is praticaly inexistant. Every and each of your action in one world affect the other one as well, like a sort of mirror."

"I see... Actually, may I ask a truly basic question? You continue to mention cognition quite readily... But why does this world formed from materialized cognitions even exist, to begin with?" asked Yusuke and everyone else also started to wonder that. "Don't tell me... Has it always existed, while we go about our daily lives completely oblivious?"

"... Well, I don't know how to answer that." admitted the not-a-cat. "But I do know that it has been at least something like 2-3 years since now it existed."

"You dealt with all of this for 3 years Morgana!?" yelled Ann, surprised. The not-a-cat confirmed her statement with a nod.

"It's kinda weird thinkin' there might be whole worlds we just don't know a damn thing about..." said Ryuji.

"Anyway, let's focus here." said Akira. "We need to send him a calling card so his Treasure can be materialized and steal it."

"Will he take it seriously, though?" asked Yusuke. "He is famous, after all... He has often received slanderous letter till now, as well."

"He'll know best whether the crime written on it is for real or not." exclamed Ryuji.

"Wait. Are you going to write it again, Ryuji?" asked Morgana. "Maybe we should let Yusuke do it. He knows Madarame better than us... and I want the calling card to have a really nice design. Oh and a better logo!"

"No. It'll end with him figuring it out. He knows my drawing and writing styles all too well" sighed the artist.

"How about just the design?" asked Ann. "Ryuji's logo was a good idea, but I think you can make it better.. Much better and cooler. With flames because of how we call our Personas!"

"Sure, go for it." Ryuji said. "But I'll write the next one!"

"Yeah, yeah..." ignored Morgana.

"Designing a calling card, hm... Interesting. It shall become proof that the Phantom Thieves do exist!" mused Yusuke aloud.

"It's decided then." smiled Ann.

"Great! All that's left is to make the Treasure ours!" smirked Akira. "Make sure to come fully prepared tomorrow." He said as they all parted ways.

 

 

 

**_xxx Present xxx_ **

"I assure you, you won't be disappointed."

"Oh I don't doubts it!" agreed Ann.

The silence returned, if you ignored the others people in the exibition of course, and they looked back to the paintings. One of them caught her attention. It was made by someone named ' **Inari** '. She later figured out it was Yusuke's nickname when he told the duo, he put it on all of his paintings instead of his real name. She didn't asked, but she had a feeling it might be Madarame's fault one way or another.

 

* * *

 

 

It was the morning as they all gathered in the hideout. They didn't waisted anytime and entered the Metaverse to Madarame's Palace. They explained him properly how to use the Metaverse app, since he had it too after awakening to his Persona. Once at the Palace's entry, Morgana stopped them.

"Oh yeah. We haven't decided on the new recruit's code name yet." He said and Yusuke looked at him confused.

"It has to be 'Kitsune'. You know, with that kitsune mask and everything." proposed Panther.

"Hell yeah. That really leaves an impression." said Skull.

"I don't know, it's a little long compared to the rest, don't you think?" asked Mona. "Besides, as a code name is not that good."

"Are you talking about me?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes, we have code names because if we just say our real names in the Palaces it might have an effect on the ruler on the real world." explained Joker. "Mine is Joker, he's Skull, Panther and this is Mona... What do you want for a code name?"

"I'd say 'Da Vinci'. That's an excellent code name." He said and Panther sighed.

"It's... good, but..."

"No, it's not good." countered Skull. "Most of us had the code name because of our masks. You have that mask like Ann said... and there's that weird tail... All right, you're 'Abura-age' from now on!"

"That's completely lame, Skull." deadpanned Mona.

"Too long." added Joker, before Yusuke could interrupt him.

"How about Inari? You know... isn't it the nickname Yusuke used for his painting, Lady Ann?"

"Not a good idea. You said it yourself." declared Panther

"Hm?"

"If someone discovered that Yusuke used 'Inari' as his alias on the painting, and then that one of the Phantom Thieves had this codename... it's not so hard to put two and two together. At best it would only be a coincidence but with what were about to do now, it's not the best idea!" she pointed out.

"Besides, isn't it a food name?" wondered Skull out loud. (*I learned that when I was looking for 'abura-age')

"First Aburaga-age, now Inari sushi... stop talking about food and be serious for once!" yelled Mona.

"Seriously!? That's not happening! For god's sake...!" cried out Panther exaspered, and look at Yusuke for a moment. "Fox... I think that's good enough for a third option."

"Ohhh, just keep it literal, huh? Sound good to me." agreed Skull.

"I like it." echoed Mona. "Simple and easy."

"It's acceptable." Yusuke sounded a little disappointed.

"You wanted 'Da Vinci', didn't you?" asked Mona and he nodded. "Anyway... What do you think, Joker? What should be his codename?"

Joker thought for a moment. "I think ' **Inari** ' should do the job just fine." he declared, surprising them. "Besides, you did said people aren't supposed to know it's Yusuke, right? 'Fox' is also a good option, but it would be easier to call him by a name he's used to."

"Well, now that you say it, you ARE right! It's what aliases are made for after all." admitted Mona. "What do you think **Inari**?"

"I like it!"

"Alright! Now we just have to made our way in the Palace to find the treasure, go back to reality, show him the calling card tonight then steal his treasure!" said Skull as if it was the most simple thing to do.

"... When did my clothes change?" asked Yusuke after a moment.

"You just notice that now!?" yelled Skull.

 

 

They continued their exploration where they left it after being teleported in the lastest saferoom found. The shadows attacked them as usual. Inari watched the thieves fighting.

Panther was using a whip and a submachine gun, her persona's element was fire with the spell Agi. Mona used a curved sword and a slingshot, his persona's element was wind with the spell Garu. Skull had a metal rod and a shotgun as weapons, his persona's element was electicity with the spell Zio. While their leader, Joker, had a knife and a gun, his persona's element was darkness with the spell Eiha. Althought, he had more than just one persona like everyone else. So that meant he wasn't restricted to one element and it was safe to say that he could use any element he wish to use.

Inari used a katana and an assault rifles, and his persona element was ice with the spell bufu. Exactly the shadow's weakness. He called forth his Persona, Goemon, and threw them a bufu spell. The trip was as normal as the metaverse was. They fought shadows, stole some little treasure around, Skull fell inside a painting he was laying on a seconde before tripping and... yeah. Skull fell in a painting. How 'Mario64'ish!

"Skull!" yelled Panther.

"I'm okay... Dude, this is awesome!" Skull looked at his right. "Hey... I think we can jump to the other painting and go to the second floor!"

"Make sure you can do it first." sighed Panther. Skull runned to his right and indeed ended up in the other painting on the higher floor. He jump out of the painting and smirked proudly. They continued their way throught the palace and ended up in a different room. The control room was just ahead, but a Shadow was guarding the place. Poor thing, he didn't stand a chance!

"So this is the control room." mused Inari. "We can shut the security down." Joker went to the computer, but couldn't do anything... It needed a password. Fortunately, they got it as soon as they went outside of the room.

The distortions of the Palace worsened the closer they were to the treasure, which was a good sign.

"Shit... What the hell is up with this place!?" swore Skull.

"There's so much gold! It's hurting my eyes..." whined Panther, shielding her eyes.

"The distortion is especially bad here... It's barely holding up." noted Mona.

 

The thieves went throught multiple doors, following the path of the 'True Sayuri'. There were a lot of replicas, but none of them were like the original. At the end of the path, they found the room where Madarame was guarding the treasure, alongside multiple shadow guards. They found a control room near the treasure room, with the controls to a crane right on top of the treasure.

Inari took notes of the thieves behaviour. Skull was playing with the commands, and found out most of the buttons' functions. Panther was constantly watching around as if paranoid, but making sure that nobody was coming or checking on the guards and Madarame's reactions to Skull's carelessness. Mona was testing the crane to see if it could go down enough to catch the painting while making sure the noise wouldn't betray them too much.

And finally, the most important member, Joker. He could be qualified as the mastermind of the thieves' group, making the plan for their heist in details with everything that must and mustn't be done. Making sure that everything was in position so they could carry on the operation. So that's what it's like to see true thieves about to steal a museum...

After everything that needed to be done was done, they got out of the Metaverse. It was somewhere in the afternoon, and they still had to wait for tonight where the calling card would be sent to Madarame and for their Heist to start.

"We found the Treasure and made a plan. We can now take him down, yes?" asked Yusuke.

"Madarame is going to be a changed man after this. There won't be any way to revert it though. Are you sure you're OK with that?" asked back Morgana.

"I have thought it over carefully, and I cannot think of a future in which he does not pay his dues." said Yusuke. "He has preyed not only on the art world, but on countless talents... so I humbly request your help."

"And we accept." answered Akira.

"I apologize for making you do this." apologized Yusuke.

"Not at all. We just didn't want to impose if you weren't feeling up to it, Yusuke. But if you're already determined to do it, then there's nothing more for us to say." said Ann.

 

* * *

 

 

They entered the exibit with a bag full of calling cards. It was closed but not even that would stop them from entering. Morgana entered the building first to cut the cameras before the teens followed. They put the calling card in front of all the paintings. They got to finish it before the opening, and went back straight to the main hall to watch Madarame's reaction. They approached him and waited.

Then one of the Exhibit Staff arrives with the calling card on his hands. They eavedropped on the conversation closely.

"Pardon me, sir." He said. "There's a matter we need to notify you about..."

"Please, excuse me for a moment." Madarame said and he walks away with the staff. They got closer to them and heard them talk. "What is it...?"

"We found this outside... And inside the exhibit... In front and behind the paintings... almost everywhere. We manage to get ride of them all before opening, but I think you should see it."

Oh well. Akira was disappointed. He would have liked to see the people's reactions.

"A letter?" asked Madarame.

"It's... uh..." The Exhibit Staff gave him the card and Madarame read it, not out loud, but loud enough to be heard by them.

"Sir Ichiryusai Madarame, a great sinner of vanity whose talent has been exhausted. You are an artist who uses his authority to shamelessly steal the ideas of his pupils. We have decided to make you confess all your crimes with your own mouth. We will take your distorted desires without fail... From 'The Phantoms'." As soon as he finished to read it, he tore the card to pieces.

"Whose doing is this...!?" He yelled to the poor staff member.

"He must be really angry." smiled Yusuke.

"We don't know! The same letter has been posted everywhere..." He said.

"What about the security cameras!?"

"There were no signs of the culprit... All we saw was a cat in the recordings..."

"Get rid of them at once!" yelled Madarame.

"Of course... Um..."

"... What now!?"

"It's about this affecting the exhibit... We believe it's just a prank, but what about the mass media?"

"Are you insinuating that this slander is true?"

"Of course not!" Then everything distorted again in front of them, showing Madarame's shadow.

"It's this damn brat's doing, isn't it!?" he cursed under his breath, refering to Yusuke. "Well, it means nothing... They won't be able to do anything after MY exhibit's _grand final_!" Everything went back to normal and we go back with the rest.

"Will that do?" asked Yusuke.

"It was excellent. I never expect that the calling card looked that cooler. It did its job perfectly!" praised Morgana. "The Treasure should appear right about now."

"You better enjoy the air of freedom while you still can, old man." menaced Ryuji. "Anyway, d'you guys check online? People are already talkin' about that callin' card. Someone took a picture before it was taken down and everyone is loosin' their minds! We'll show 'em... We're gonna surprise 'em all!"

"I'm sure you know, but we only get one shot to pull this off!" reminded Morgana.

"Let's do this!" cheered Ann. "I'm ready."

Morgana jumped in her arms. "Me too. You have no reservations about this either, right, Yusuke?"

"Of course not... We'll do this." nodded Yusuke.

"All right then, let's go." smirked Akira. "We are going to steal an art museum!"

 

* * *

 

They entered Madarame's Palace right from the inside of the Museum directly to the Treasure room. The Security level was so high that every corner was full of Shadows on high alert.

They runned to the control room, making sure not to make to much sound to avoid getting into a fight against some guards. The more they approach their goal, the harder it was not to be seen by anyone.

Skull and Panther went to the control room and prepared to turn off the lights. Joker, Inari and Mona went to the crane and prepared the later by tying him to the crane. Joker waited next to the lever. Once the lights were off, he would have to pull it down so Mona could get the Treasure.

Inari made sure the rope was tied up correctly so the shapeshifter wouldn't end up falling with the Treasure. He waved to Panther who was in the control room and turned off the lights, then he gave the signal to Joker and he pulled down the lever. Morgana went down and grabbed the Treasure, as soon as he catched it, the crane went up again as the lights were reactivated.

Madarame started yelling and asking where the Treasure was. When they all met up, Mona had the Treasure in his hands. It was a painting wrapped in a white cloth. Inari looked at the painting. It felt wrong, somehow. Maybe it was just how felt a distorted desire. Or maybe he was just too paranoid.

Skull and Panther arrived quickly as they proceded forward, fleeing throught a window. They ended up on the roof of the museum and went down thanks to the building structure, passed by the courtyard, and finally arrived to the exibit's hall. There was no shadow at all, the hall was completely empty. He took the painting off Mona's back and eyed it curiously. Inari was about to say something, but Mona jumped at him and tried to grab the Treasure back.

"Mona! Stop it!" said Inari. "What's wrong with you!?"

"I just can't take it anymore! Let's take a look at this Treasure!" said an overly excited Mona. He took the Treasure from his hands and placed it on the floor. He took out the white cloth and was going to yell _"Jackpot!!!"_ when they saw what was on the painting. In fact it wasn't a painting, it was just a fake. A white canvas with some scribble that looked like a face. "What!?"

"THIS is the Treasure!?" asked Skull.

"No, it isn't! He just messed with us! It's a fake! He isn't as stupid as we thought." sighed Inari.

The room darkened, and then Madarame walked to them with his guards. He had the real Treasure with him. It wasn't covered by any tissue but it was glowing gold.

"Meddlesome vermin." said Madarame's shadow. "Is this what you're looking for?" He pointed at the Treasure behind him.

"What nonsense that you used a mousetrap on me!" shouted Mona.

"And you fell for it with grace, Mona."

"So you had a fake prepped, huh!?" said Skull, stating the obvious.

"Counterfeits are accepted in the world of Japanese art." said Madarame with an ugly smirk

"What made you like this!? Is it because you became famous!?" inquired Inari. "Can't you understand how much you're hurting people around you!? People who BELIEVED in you!? I wanted too, to believe in you, but I'm not a fool. I can see a liar when I'm facing one." And he was way too nice to only call him a 'liar'.

"You wanted 'to believe in me', huh... Now that I think back, the only reason why I took you in was due to my ties with your mother." Madarame said. "That woman never lost her passion for painting even after her husband died. Her skills and talents were quite astonishing... That's why I decided to look after her. Your mother and the artwork she created... They're all MY works of art!"

"Can you shut up!?" asked Panther. "Every single thing that comes out of your mouth is disgusting! How low can you sink?"

Low enough to not be able to sink anyfurther. Madarame ignored her. Continuing this was completely useless. The discussion was going in circles. It seems like the shadow self understood it too.

"Hmpf! I suppose I can grant you a gift before you die... a glimpse of the genuine _'Sayuri'_...!"

"Genuine?" wondered the thieves, minus Inari and Joker. The Shadow that was holding the painting showed it to the thieves. It was the _'Sayuri'_  but instead of the fog... There was a baby in the woman's arms.

"...That's the real _'Sayuri'_? Then... Wasn't the one you wanted to show the real one? Who...?" Mona was stopped by Inari, his eyes were wide open as if he just realized something. "Inari?"

"I remember it now... I saw it before... Mom... She had it... This can't be..." He said, shocking the whole team.

Joker glared at Madarame. He was starting to hate Madarame even more, not because of Yusuke, but because his Treasure turns out to be the painting of someone else. The painting that makes him famous... It was stolen. Not only was he never a Master Artist, he was just a pitiful excuse of a thief...

"Indeed it is. This was painted by your mother. It's a portrait of herself." He said. "A woman who knew her death was coming painted her last wishes for the son she would leave behind. That is the truth behind the mystery of _'Sayuri'_ s expression!" Madarame looked absolutely proud of the painting that it wasn't even his. He just changes it and presented it under his name...

"You stole something THAT personal...!?" yelled Skull. "You can't be serious!"

"I knew at first glance... I knew it'd be a huge success if I added a touch to the painting and announced it under my name!"

"But the baby in the picture... Why did you paint over it?" asked Inari with sadness in his voice.

"It was all to stage it. If the baby is erased, the reason for the woman's expression will become a mystery! That's what the general public is drawn to! Each of those parasitic critics wrote the same thing!"

"I always felt something was off about all this... Now I know what it is." said Panther. "If you really treasured that painting, you wouldn't even think about replicating it for profit!" she pointed her submachine gun to the shadow. "You don't love art at all!!!"

"Though you have a real Treasure, your true skills are nothing more that those scribbles on that fake!" snickered Mona with a mocking laugh.

"It makes me laugh, asshole!" taunted Skull.

In any other situation, Inari wouldn't have believed what was happening. They were defending him? But all the anger he had for the fake artist kept him focused on the enemy who did the same.

"All you good-for-nothings...! Barging into my museum and doing whatever the hell you want..." cursed Madarame. "Those who have the connections make the rules; those who don't, follow them. Not to mention, the value of art is all subjective! I make the rules in the art scene! I am the supreme being! I am the God of the Art World!"

"You used others for your own despicable desires, Madarame! You aren't even worth the art you 'create'!" yelled Inari.

Madarame tsked. "You son of a bitch has thrown your bright future into the ditch."

"You're a real scum of the society..." replied Inari, summoning Goemon. "Now you'll fell the anger of the ones you devoured!"

"You all know too much." Everything around Madarame started to distort as he was about to transform. "You'll forever rue the day you dared defy me." then he turned completely black while he was laughing like a maniac and exploded. The black liquid took the shape of four paintings, two eyes, one nose and one mouth. "I'll paint all over you!"

"I'll end you right here, right now!" yelled Joker. "Eiha!"

The dark spell touched the shadow, but surprisingly enough... He absorbs it, at least his eyes and nose, the mouth didn't fall, but receive a lot of damage. The same happened to Skull who zio'd the shadow, althought differently. "Are you kidding me!?" groaned Skull.

"Carmen! Maragi!" Panther summoned Carmen and attacked him with fire.

Again the eyes and nose absorb the magic, but the mouth didn't. There was some sort of pattern. The nose sniffed and cured the mouth. The mouth then turn to Mona and threw up black paint at the not-a-cat, covering him completely.

"Ugh, I feel so weak right now. What's that?"

It was some sort of black mud who stopped Mona from attacking the shadow. The fake artist dared to call that 'paint'. They avoided to get any of this black paint on them, and finally discovered the pattern behind this stupid farce. Madarame's Shadow changed back into in human-shaped form, as they performs their hold up.

"So you'll defy me no matter what... Well then, since you're my work of art, Yusuke. I'm going to reap you for the sake of my future. Along with those insolent friends of yours there!"

"I can't believe you're treating both mother and son like they're objects... You're inhuman!" cried Panther.

"I've heard that you destroy your 'art' once they outlive their usefulness..." said Inari. They knew where he was getting at and Joker wasn't going to like what was coming next. "Did that include my mother as well?" He asked and Madarame smiled like a crazy bi- person.

"She just happened to have a seizure in front of me. That's when a thought crossed my mind... If I don't call for help and leave her be, I could obtain her painting without any strings attached."

"You... Let her die!?" shocked out Skull, furious. "How could you do such a thing!? You should be ashamed of yourself, asshole!"

"She was physically weak. No one would doubt if she just dropped dead because of a seizure. Above all, Yusuke, didn't you think it was odd that I discover your talent when you were only three? The reason why I kept you around was to keep you from realizing the truth behind _'Sayuri'._ That's only re-"

A shot rang through the room. It was coming from Joker's gun, which was still fulming as a proof. Madarame hissed in fear and took a step back just in case. "You killed his mother... just for a stupid painting?!"

"It's wasn't-" he shut his mouth at the second shot.

"... The fact that you let her die like that makes me sick..." his voice was barely a whisper. But it held so much anger and hatred that it was impossible to miss. "Leaving Yusuke without her mother... Ruining your pupils' lifes all because of your success..." He stopped right in front of his target. "You have no right."

"You killed an innocent woman... A loving mother!" he growled. "If it was up to me, I would have end your pitiful life after making you beg for forgiveness." To the surprise of everyone, Joker lowered his gun. His confession shocked everyone, thieves and shadows included. "But in the end, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts don't kill. And the decision belong solely to Yusuke. "

At the mention of his name, Inari let out a laugh. The strangeness of the situation weirded him out. First his 'sensei' admitted, or more exactly bragged about killing his mother and the situation he was put in because of this monster, and the next second his leader, Joker, was defending him and threatened to kill Madarame on the spot if it wasn't for him and his involvement.

"I must thank you, Madarame..." Inari walked toward his leader, then stopped next to him. "Every reason for me to forgive you has disappeared without a trace at this very moment! You aren't some rotten artist... You're a despicable fiend who wears the skin of an artist!"

"Dammit... I'm the great Madarame... The Madarame who gathers a full crowd every time he opens an exhibit! I'm not someone that worthless brats like you are allowed to defy!" yelled Madarame at them suddenly.

"Shut the fuck up! You are ours now!" said Skull.

"You still have the nerve to say such things!?" glared Inari. "You will fully taste the wrath of those who were preyed upon by you!" They jumped back and attacked him from every single direction possible with everything they got. Madarame was defenseless again them.

"You're done for, YUSUKE!" He cursed.

"No! You are done for!" Madarame stood up and transformed again. Luckily for them, the weaknesses were the same. They just had to avoid the black paint and eliminate the paintings one by one.

"Makami! Mafrei!" Joker summoned a new Persona. It must have been one of the weaker shadow they encountered last time because Inari swore he saw it somewhere else before.

"Good job, Joker!" applauded Panther and the thieves surrounded him again. "This is it, Madarame!"

"Dammit... Dammit... Stop it, you brats, or else...!"

"Or else what? Are you gonna lecture us?" asked Skull.

"You think we'll be daunted by such threats!?" They jumped back for another All-out Attack. This one was the finishing blow making Madarame screamed in pain and fall in his knees. Inari was about to finish him off with his katana but Madarame grabbed _'Sayuri'_ and used it to protect himself. Inari walked to him as Madarame crawled away, scared of what he might do to him.

"No one cares for true art... All they want are easily recognizable brands! I'm a victim in this too! Wouldn't you agree!?" pleaded Madarame. He was clearly trying to talk his way out of this, but it was too late for him now.

"Excuses now?" Skull raised an eyebrow hidden behind his mask.

"The art world revolves around money after all... You can't rise without any money... Yusuke, you understand, don't you!? Being a poor artist is truly miserable! I just didn't want to return to that life!" Yusuke grabbed Madarame by his collar.

"A fiend like you has no right to speak about the world of art! You're done for, along with this abominous world!" Yusuke said.

"No, please! Just... don't kill me...!" Yusuke pushed him against the floor.

"Return to yourself in reality and confess your crimes... all of them!" ordered Yusuke.

"Y-You're not going to kill me...?"

"Swear it!"

"All right... All right! I swear it!" Madarame looked at them and started to get more and more nervous.

"We'll talk later. We need to get out of here now!" yelled Skull. Morgana transformed into his car form and the thieves all got in, except for Inari who was talking with Madarame.

"...Yusuke... What should I do?" pleaded Madarame

"Put an end to all this and use your own artwork for once" Yusuke walked toward the car with the Treasure in his hands.

"No, wait! Please! Yusuke! Yusukeee!"

Inari entered the Mona-van with the painting, not even looking back to the monster they defeated. They grabbed tighly their seats while Joker drived faster than reality could ever allow. Didn't Mona had any speed limits? Well it didn't really mattered. The faster they got out of this hell of a museum, the better. They didn't even worried when they litteraly flied accros the hall and broke the front doors made of colored glass. After all, the Palace was falling apart. Nobody would ever know.

 

* * *

 

They went out of the Metaverse and ended up in the alley next to the exibit where they found Yusuke's messages to the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. It looked like they didn't erased this one. Maybe they missed it? But with the calling cards inside the exibit, it would only be a matter of time.

The Metaverse Navigator confirmed that the Palace has completely vanished. They left the dark alley and went to their hideout in Shibuya. They were silent, thinking about what just happened. The thieves looked at Yusuke simultaneously, the artist couldn't look away from _'Sayuri'_.

 

"I guess the mission was a success. All that's left is to see if he had a change of heart or not." said Ryuji. "Ugh, so bitter... Why'd you get it black?"

"The _'Sayuri'_..." Yusuke keeps looking at the painting.

"You're not gonna get all teary-eyed and say stuff like "Mom!" are ya?"

"To think... that this painting was the source of Madarame's distorted desires." said Yusuke. "The only saving grace is that my mother won't know what transpired..."

"The genuine painting at his atelier has been altered, after all... Ironic as it may be, this one here is her true self-portrait now." told him Morgana.

"It's a wonderful painting..." said Ann softly, in awe. "And... although it took some time, it's in your hands now, Yusuke."

"... I'm thankful for it." smiled Yusuke. "However, it's impossible for this painting to be acknowledged by society anymore."

"Was _'Sayuri'_ your mother's name?" asked Akira.

"No. I doubt it's the name of any woman in particular. I bet it was to make it more mysterious... just a part of Madarame's foolish staging." answered the young artist.

"Well, it would've been obvious that he plagiarized it if he had used the real name." reasonned Morgana.

"So... this is my mother... There's no way that I would remember her face clearly... But I was right about the rush of emotion I felt when I saw this painting."

Akira watched Ryuji left to throw the can of black coffee, then came back drinking an entire bottle of soda and burped with a smile at Ann's face. "Stop that!" she shouted.

"You're so vulgar, Ryuji." sighed Morgana in Akira's bag.

"So, what're you gonna do now? We're gonna keep targetin' big shots." asked Ryuji to the artist.

"...Why do you do such things?" He asked back.

"It's to get back at scumbags and like... society in general?" Ryuji said. "We also wanna give courage to the people that are sufferin' 'cause of selfish adults."

"Courage, hm... What good does that do?" asked Yusuke. "You mean the courage to stand up for themselves, correct? Will acquiring that make them happy?" he looked to Akira.

He shrugged. "Probably. That depends on people. Some yes, some not."

"...Yeah. There's not knowing whether it'll turn out good for everyone or not." agreed Ryuji. "Still, we won't know unless we give it a try."

"...In other words, it all depends on the person, hm?" mused Yusuke. "The same can be said about myself right now. I also suffered because of an adult's selfish act. Moreover, if we investigate these Palaces, it may expand my artistic repertoire."

"You really only think about art, huh? You're impressive." said Ryuji with honesty.

"Well, I won't take part in any inelegant plans, all right?"

"No worries! I've got us covered!" Ann said with enthusiasm, which earned sweatdrops from the shujin boys. "Plus, we have a rule that says we always have to decide on a target unanimously." she explained to Yusuke.

"How about it, Akira?" asked Morgana. "We can give our calling cards a lot more oomph if we have Yusuke on our team!"

"He would make a great member." nodded Akira, looking at said great member.

"I will try and live to your expectations." He said.

"At any rate, I'm curious... what do you think will be this confession like? And the people reaction?" wondered aloud Morgana.

"It's for us to discover." replied Akira. "Also, would you like chocolate with the popcorns?"

"What?!" "The hell are you talkin' about?" asked all the thieves except Yusuke who merely let a "Hm?"

"I'm gonna take some for myself for the show."

"What show?" they asked again, except Yusuke who didn't see the appeal in voicing the mutual thought to add to the drama.

"Madarame's confession." he said with that same neutral expression similar to a constant deadpan. "It's quite the show to see those pieces of shit cry like babies." Silence. "Why are you looking at me like I just drowned your goldfish?"

"............S-so s-sca-ary............!!!"

After the two blonds stopped shaking like they have been hit by a Mabufudyne, and the two others snapped out of their trance, they continued their talk about Madarame, the metaverse and their future heist.

"Let's exchange our contact infos with Yusuke then. Now that he's on the team, he needs to be in the group chat." said Ann. They all took out their phones and exchanges numbers.

"An artist and a Phantom Thief... It seems I'll be engaging in two trades from here on... Very well. You only live once, after all." concluded Yusuke. "Anyway, let's keep talking about this later. Now it's time we part ways."

"See you tomorrow at the exibit." waved Akira.

And so they parted ways.

_'Why do I always fell like Yusuke's eyes are on me?'_

He stopped in his tracks, then turned around. Nobody.

_'Well I swear I caught him at least twice in the Palace staring at me.'_

"What are you doing?" yelled Morgana way too close to his ear.

Akira shrugged it off, forcing Morgana to fall back into the bag.

Now he'll just have to wait for his next meeting with Niijima-san so she could tell him his next target, how ironic! Possibly, and unfortunately, another weird dream of the Velvet Room with Igor and the wardens twins. And maybe work on his Confidants tomorrow. This day was exhausting enough. But not enough to make him miss the blue card he saw thanks to his third eye abilitie before they left the dark alley.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! And for once, my excuse is that I did the double of the usual! (if it wasn't for my internet connection, it would have been posted sooner.)  
> THERE IT IS! The end of Madarame's palace!
> 
> So yes, now Yusuke is 'Inari' and not 'Fox'. When I first saw the video with the 10-18 first minutes of the game, they called him 'Inari'. Of course I learned after that his codename was fox, but you know... first things first? (immasayallthewordinsidemyhead)♥~  
> And while I was searching for Skull's stupid codename option, I found about some food called 'Inari sushi'. So yeah... :') hilarious
> 
> The most hilarious moment was the very end were Akira was talking about popcorn. I'm sure it's something this smug smartass would do!
> 
> In normal time, I would have cut the chapter after the moment when they send the calling card, but I decided to continue until the change of heart.  
> Oh and Yusuke being suspicious, and paying an extreme attention to his teammates... Beh surely just a new painting idea!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: At first, this was going to be a "what if Persona 5 had turned like this", but I decided to "restart the game", so it's kind of a New Game +. Now, the story is going to be "what I expected Persona 5 to be like" but with a connection to the actual story of Persona 5. (A lot of things that will happens isn't canon. Examples: Not the same traitor(s), not the same encounters or reasons to joins the "Phantom Thieves of Hearts", ...)  
> The story begins during the (Good) Ending of Persona 5. (BIG SPOILERS)
> 
> A/N 2: This story was inspired by "The Queen's Plan" by Aiyumi (aiyumibr), and "SUCCESSION" by unknown_name. (Amazing stories, honestly!)
> 
> A/N 3: I might edit the chapters sometimes to add more details, or correct the mistakes. (and also because of the official translation of the game.)
> 
> English isn't my first language, so I might do some mistakes here and there.  
> Disclamers : I own nothing, except the idea of this fiction(and the fiction itself).


End file.
